


Coursing Through My Veins Like Fire

by Mdiggory



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mdiggory/pseuds/Mdiggory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being released from the SHU, Piper attempts to rebuild her relationship with Alex</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Find A Calm From the Wreckage

Coursing Through My Veins Like Fire

 

I’ve had this story half written since I first saw the show back in July but never posted it, mostly because it seemed vaguely similar to how other fics have started off and partly because I’ve been super busy. Anyway, here it is, its about 10 parts long and will hopefully be something I finish. Enjoy!

 

Disclaimer: OitNB does not belong to me.

 

Chapter 1: Find A Calm From the Wreckage

Four and a half months, that's what Lorna told her as she struggled to lift her weaken body into the backseat of the van. Piper is stronger than she should be, anyone who has spent time in the SHU would testify to the inhuman treatment and especially the disgusting food. But by some grace of God, she was occasionally slipped edible food. Nothing grand, just a sandwich not turned green by week old mold, a bottle of water and a few granola bars. In the beginning, Piper wondered how the guard new her favorite sandwich or her mayo/mustard preference but after taking the first bite, she no longer cared as long as she had a decent meal. It wasn't much but it really made the difference in the long run.

Good news is; Piper is halfway through her first year. Bad news, there could  
very well be many more years to come. Once she’s settled, Lorna continued her idle chitchat, trying to ease Piper back into constant interaction with other people after spending four and a half very long isolated months in a hell of her own making. The ride from the SHU to the main gates of the minimum security ward was blissfully short. Piper sat still long after Lorna killed the engine and simply stared at the brick building and barb wired chained fencing. Piper knew she was damned lucky that she wasn't rotting away in maximum, though she wasn't quite sure of the reason she was spared that particular hell. 

Lorna's rambling mentioned something about Pennsatucky's lawyers arguing against the meth-head being sent to max and in return the real criminal lawyer her parents must have hired managed to swing the same deal for Piper. Considering all the attorney had to work with was a hysterical statement about almost being murdered because The Lord doesn't love her, it's a miracle she's not strapped down in psych. At least that was something but she will need to meet this new guy to mount a proper defense if she ever wanted to see the outside of these walls within the decade.

"Since you already showered," Lorna gestures to her damp, tangled hair  
"breakfast is in a few, you maybe wanna meet up with anybody before we head down to the cafeteria?"

That got Piper's attention. Her head snapped up towards the dark haired girl  
with her ever present harlot red lipstick. From the small smile on Lorna's face Piper knew exactly who Lorna was referring to. Alex. Just the memory of a certain statuesque dark haired beauty has kept Piper somewhat sane the past four months. She almost smiled until she remembered the look of devastation on Alex's face when Piper revealed her choice in the library. Alex turned her away, she basically told Piper to fuck off of her. 

And Alex was never one to make idle threats, she had thrived in the cutthroat  
business of importing drugs for an international cartel without ever having to resort to violence herself but that didn't mean that she didn't have a  
do-dirt-guy in her employ to carry out orders she couldn't get caught committing herself. When Alex said you were all but dead to her she very likely meant it. So Piper hesitated as Lorna held out her hand to help her out of the van, giving it a supportive squeeze and tugging Piper to the side door. 

Not much has changed in her absence, Piper notes as she glances at the familiar white walls and worn linoleum floors. Crazy, no Suzanne, looks up when she enters and gives her a goofy wide-eyed smile.

"Greetings Dandelion." She gives Piper a half bow but doesn't attempt to come  
closer, just smiles and returns to her work of buffering the floor. Piper is  
almost disappointed that Suzanne didn't try to at least hug her or make an  
inappropriate remark about her titties and she wondered if that's how it's going to be from now on. Lorna treating her with kid gloves and her ex-prison wife barely wanting anything to do with her beyond a polite hello.

"Hi Suzanne," she replies but the other woman was already lost in her world of swirling thoughts and cleaning to pay her any attention. She shrugged it off and allowed Lorna to guide her to the cafeteria as the halls suddenly became more crowded with the early risers looking to get the fresh pot of coffee. Her stomach simultaneously grumbled and flipped at the scent of edible food and anticipation of her first sighting of Alex. She stood just inside the doorway searching the room for a figure that would be about half a foot taller than most and spotted her moving through the line, a tattered book in one hand and her tray in the other. It was so Alex that it brought a smile to her face and she didn't hear how the room hushed when she entered.

Her nosy fellow inmates glanced back and forth between Piper's still form and  
Alex's back, gleefully awaiting the moment when the not-lesbian duo would spy  
each other and the ensuing drama. Even Red, sat hunched over her breakfast tray appeared interested and Piper wondered how much about the deterioration of their relationship Alex has shared with the others to make them so curious.

Piper sucked in a breath when the other woman finally turned to make her way to a table but stopped short as her eyes swept past Piper's location and she did a double take. Nicky nearly bumped into the woman and made a snarky comment before her eyes also landed on the blond. Piper tried desperately to read Alex's expression but her pale face was utterly blank. She could see Alex shut her eyes briefly behind those dark rimmed glasses she so adored and just as the tiny bubble of hope tremor in her chest, Alex hastily placed her tray onto a table as she quickly walked towards Piper, her long arms opened in invitation. Piper let out a gurgled sob and made to step forward but was distracted by the blur of shiny red hair sailing past her and into Alex's awaiting embrace.

It seemed as though the entire cafeteria held a collective breath, watching this new turn of events. Alex crushed this strange woman, whose orange red hair clashed horribly with her prison issued day-glow orange jumper, to her body, rocking her from side to side and running her long fingers through the other girl's hair. She watched in horror as Alex pulled back to place a kiss to the girl's forehead then hug her once more, whispering softly into her ear.

C.O. Fisher cleared her throat and shot a sad sympathetic smile at Piper. Her voice taking on an authoritative tone, she ordered the inmates to separate and murmured a soft 'Are you alright, Chapman?’. When Alex didn't spare her a glance before leading her mystery woman to a table. 

Piper tried to hold her head up high and allowed Lorna to place a hand on her  
lower back and guide her to the food line. She could hear some of the inmates  
snickering, there were a few 'damn that's cold' and more than one 'serves her  
uppity ass right' but it was the sincere apologetic looks from her friends that really hurt the most. 

Four months is like dog years in prison time and she had suspected that someone who was so very desirable as Alex to have hooked up with at least one of the many women who threw her appreciative looks daily. She spent many nights alone in the SHU imagining Nicky's untamable mane lost between Alex's creamy thighs or even that young Latina who pretended to hate gays but whose eyes lingered a little too long when Alex leisurely wrapped her towel around her glistening body when stepping out of the shower.

She makes it through the line, barely making eye contact and nodding at the  
greetings of welcome back and let's Lorna push her into a chair across from Big Boo, little Boo nestled at her feet. She feigns a smile at Boo and quickly cuts her eyes to see Alex with her back to her, still holding the mystery woman's hand and lightly stroking her arm as she hangs on the girl's every word.

"Who's the hot ginger?" Boo inquires to the table at large, jutting her head at the pair that the entire cafeteria were pretending they weren't watching. "The Don knows she can't just call dibs on every fine piece of ass that waltzes through here, right?"

"The Don?" Piper questions. Her breakfast companions visibly squirm in their  
seats, each unwilling to explain why Alex suddenly has a new moniker, although The Don is a step up from Sasquatch or Lurch it's no less foreboding. 

"It's just something people have been calling Vause on account of recent events. But getting back to the nube, she arrived early this morning. DEA dropped her at the gate, three man escort" Lorna leans over to conspiringly inform the table, "real quiet, barely said a word but she seems nice, she has kind eyes." they each take a moment to survey the new arrival, then collectively turn back to their gossip. "And clearly she knows Vause, am I right? Probably another one of her exes. Looks like you got some competition Nichols. The nubes always need lots of comforting." She giggles at that last part forgetting for a second that Piper was among that list. "Sorry honey." Patting Piper's arm she goes back to eating and intermittently gazing at the other table. "She's not even that hot." 

Lorna's weak attempt to console Piper is effectively dashed by Boo's indignant snort.

"Fuck yeah she is, been a long time since I've seen a real redhead and her eyes are so blue! Mmm, Can't wait to bump into her in the showers tomorrow." Licking her spork lasciviously, Boo grins at the half disgusted, half amused expressions of her breakfast companions.

"Alex was never big on sharing," Piper mutters, eyes downcast as she pushes her spicy eggs around her tray, "that might put a crimp in your seduction plans."

"She shared you with Gary just fine."

"Larry," Piper lacklusterly corrects "and that didn't exactly work out well for either of us."

"Look breakfast is almost over, why don't we stop acting like we're in fucking 10th grade geometry class and go talk to Vause." Nichols stands up quickly and before the others can even form an objection, she's on the move, dropping her tray noisily across from the pair huddled together. This bold maneuver catches the attention of the neighboring tables who weren't already sizing up the new arrival.

"Hey hiya doing, I'm Nichols, friend of Vause's." Nicky calmly introduces  
herself. She ignores Alex's perturbed glare at her intrusion and grins at the  
redhead.

"Jessica Montgomery, pleased to meet you." The girl responds with a sultry  
southern drawl, but not before checking with Alex to see if this person was  
really friend or foe. Per usual, Alex is back to wearing her mask of  
indifference after a scant show of emotion but her lack of response is answer  
enough.

"Ooh, a southern belle, where you from sweetheart?" Nicky leans forward, giving her most winning grin that usually has a girl aching within no time but the woman in front of her seems immune to her charm. It must be because of Vause, standing next to Wonder Woman, little Nicky with the big mouth and untamable hair doesn't have a shot in hell.

"Louisiana, originally."

"Yeah, we're kind of in the middle of something right now Nicky..." Alex says in her all business tone that Nicky knows better than to dismiss. But since she hasn't been told explicitly to leave, Nicky digs into her food with gusto and waves her hand for them to carry on.

"Far be it for me to interrupt Act II of Muncher's Theater, I'll just sit  
quietly and enjoy my huevos. You're not eating?" She asks Jessica, just noticing that breakfast ends soon and the new inmate has yet to get into  
the food line.

"I'm not much of a breakfast eater." She explained

"Here," Alex hands her a banana off of her tray and a slice of toast, "the first day is the worst, no need to go through it hungry on top of everything else."

"Yeah and be real careful how you decline food around here, last girl who  
inadvertently insulted the chef nearly starved to death before she was forgiven, ain't that right Vause?"

Nicky smirks as Alex sneaks a glance at Chapman over her shoulder. Her hard gaze softens momentarily until she forcefully tears her eyes away and back to  
Nichols.

"Jess isn't a pretentious yuppie douchebag asshole that complains about organic soy milk or cruelty free, grain fed beef."

"Well that didn't sound very person specific, at all" Nicky rolls her eyes at  
how obvious Vause's feeling for Chapman are. 

"Is that...?" Nicky follows Montgomery's line of sight to the table she just  
vacated, her mouth hanging ajar at Alex's sudden twitchy demeanor.

"Yeah, so what were you saying about your appeal?" Vause abruptly changes the subject, making a show of focusing all of her attention to the redhead beside her.

"Right, my lawyer said that there's a good chance my sentence can be overturned with a different judge because there was no evidence that I was directly involved in Daniels crimes. They were more concerned about where a fourth year Resident got the money to fund six different international medical clinics. The forensic accountants went through every bank statement with my name on it and said it was clean."

"Then...what the fuck?" Alex shakes her head, completely lost.

"Apparently the accounts were too clean? The prosecutor suggested everything  
from embezzlement from the hospital to me being in bed with terrorists. That  
trial was a god damn joke! It's a miracle that I'm not locked up in the deepest darkest cell in GTMO."

"You're a doctor?" 

Both women swing their heads in Nicky's direction wearing twin expressions of  
surprise. Nicky rolls her eyes, she was silent for less than three minutes and they really did forget she was sitting there. Though she shouldn't be surprised since it took shoving her hand down Alex's pants to get the woman to finally see her as more than a wise-cracking sidekick.

"Pediatric Cardiothorasic Surgeon." Alex answers for Montgomery, there's this  
expression on her face that can't be described as anything but unabashed pride. 

 

"Damn, check out Doogie Howser over here." Nicky cracks, giving the younger  
woman an appreciative once over "so what, did Vause pimp you out too while you were in school?"

"Alex would never make me do that." Montgomery replies with so much certainty  
that Nicky is taken aback.

Using privileged young coeds was Vause's m.o., she'd even let it slip once to  
Nicky that at the height of her reign Alex had about thirty people in her  
employ. That seemed a bit too risky an operation to Nicky but apparently all of her people were loyal, she only ratted out the competition and those who were sure to fink on her to save their own skin. Too often Nicky wondered what the hell Chapman had done to make Alex turn her in nearly ten years after they broke up. When it comes to the blonde, Alex keeps their history under careful lock and key.

"Jess had absolutely nothing to do with my business." Alex gives Nicky a stoney glare.

"I'm sure Nicky didn't mean anything by it." Jess lays a hand on Alex's arm,  
gently soothing the sting of her words. 

The bell trills, signaling an end to the morning meal as well as the staring  
contest between the pair.

"Right, sorry Nichols," Alex sighs

"No sweat, Vause." 

"Move your asses inmates!" Mendez barks across the cafeteria 

"Alright, I gotta head down to the laundry room but I'll meet you in your room before lunch, okay?" Alex rises to bus her tray. She gives the new inmate another quick hug and kiss on the forehead before the CO's can reprimand her.

"Go to work Lex I'll be okay." They walk out into the hall together then  
reluctantly split up.


	2. I Need Your Love At Every Turn

Disclaimer: OitNB and its character do not belong to me

 

Chapter 2: I Need Your Love At Every Turn

Alex saunters into the room, for a second Piper thinks she's here to see her but Alex's bright green-blue eyes scan each bunk bed giving only a microscopic glance to Piper sitting on the top bunk and she approaches the redhead on the bottom bed. Piper scoots backwards, her back pressing tightly against the cold cinderblock, trying to abide by Alex's new rules of bare minimum contact.

"Hey Lex" Jess greets the tall woman and she sits up from her reclining position.

"Hey Jess, I brought you Colgate," Alex rummages through the box balanced on her hip and holds up a tube of toothpaste, "I know it's your preference and it's the cheapest brand so they run out quick, always make sure you get extra just in case, alright? And your books won't arrive for a few days but I still have a copy of '50 Classic Women Writers' you gave me last year. The library also has a few medical journals but they're like twenty years old, that should tide you over until your stuff arrives. And some candy bars, no almonds 'cause I know you hate them and..."

"Alex," Montgomery interrupts the uncharacteristic rambling Vause. She reaches out, takes the box of offerings from Alex and places it on top of her mattress. She clasps their hands together and brings them to press against her chest. "You're hovering. I'm okay."

"I just want to make sure you're taken care of, kid." Alex's words are spoken so softly that Piper has to strain to hear over the ambient chatter of the ward.

She may not be able to make out each word spoken between the pair but she recognizes that look of devotion on Alex well, it was directed at herself not too long ago. Jessica pulls Alex down onto her bottom bunk, only their long legs are visible and Piper swallows the bile rising in her throat just imagining where their hands might be resting now.

"You should be assigned a cube soon, there were a few girls who got released this week..."

"It's cool Lex, I lived in my car for nearly a year, cramped quarters are not new to me. Remember the size of our tent that month we were in Malaysia?"

"We were both too damn tall to fit that thing," Alex laughs at the memory of two 5'10" women crammed into a camping tent, " thank god Nate had the cabin's roof fixed the next day."

"It was rough but I adjusted, I always do." Jess reaches over to soothingly rub Alex's knee "I mean, yeah minimum security prison isn't The Atlantis Resort but it's not a makeshift village in a third world country either. I think I'll survive."

"Okay, I get it Jess, you're a badass who parachuted into the African jungle to save dying babies. That doesn't mean I can't worry about you," Alex brushes a lock of hair behind Jess' ear, sighing deeply at their current predicament, " especially if I'm the reason you're here and not out saving the world."

"Lex..."

"I'm such a fuck up," Alex manages to choke out, " this wasn't suppose...I never meant for this to touch you, you've lost everything you worked your ass off for all because of me."

"Come on Lex, it's only about a third of your fault." Montgomery chuckles, bumping her shoulder with Vause's, earning a feeble smile in return. "I knew the risk I was taking and what could happen and still I couldn't see past my own stupid ideology to stop myself from following through. I knew the money was dirty and that the Feds wouldn't care if it paid for medicine to save over a hundred kids, all they cared about was how I came by it, not all the good it accomplished. But I don't regret it, not for a second and I sure as hell don't blame you. You went out on a limb for me, no one has ever loved me the way you do Alex. So dry your eyes you big pussy, your mascara is running."

"You're handling this remarkable well, I was depressed as fuck when I first got here." Alex smirks and leans toward the red head " What, did you get laid on the ride up here or something?"

Montgomery rolls her eyes at the teasing, she's used to Alex's inappropriate humor to cover up emotional turmoil. They are quite similar in that regard.

"Oh believe me I freaked the fuck out when I was first arrested. By the way, I may have smashed a few of those hideous statues in the foyer of the penthouse."

"The naked torso Jennifer begged me to buy? I knew you secretly hated that thing" Alex scoffs at the red head's impish grin but finds it difficult to really be mad at the adorable woman "whatever, it was a pity purchase for a starving artist."

"And yeah it's prison but at least it's in America, you remember what it was like in Bangkok?"

"Fuck,Bangkok! I try to block that shit out. Some things just can't be unseen." Alex recalls the grimy jail cells packed with a dozen women at a time and shudders in disgust.

"See, one day soon, we'll look back on this as just another wacky tales of The Amazing and Sometimes Sucky Adventures of Jex."

 

Alex sniffles discreetly, pushing her glasses onto her head and dabs under her eyes. She runs her hand through Jessica's burnt orange locks and pulls the girl into a tight hug. "I love you Jess, it's you and me against the world babe."

\------------------------------------------------------------------

One of the most annoying things about being back in the crowded rooms is that the closest bathroom is shared with the Suburb dorms. A fact Piper doesn't recall until she steps into the bathroom and sees Nichols, Vause and Montgomery brushing their teeth, applying eyeliner and laughing like they're a couple of girlfriends getting ready to hit the club.

"So what," Nicky's amused voice pulls Piper's attention from Alex's toned legs and up to where the shorter woman's fingers are tracing a armband tattoo across the red head's forearm. "You two got matching tattoos on your arm. Do you have them in all the places Vause does?" Nicky waggles her eyebrows at Montgomery who just shakes her head in reply. She doesn't even acknowledge Nicky's flirting but the sour expression on Alex's face tells Nichols to back off.

"Just the one, it was a special occasion that needed to be commemorated." Montgomery smiles at the raven haired woman who reaches over and plants a soft kiss to the aforementioned spot.

"Morning, Chapman."

Piper startles out of her daze to see Nicky watching her through the mirror. Her voice is stuck in her throat so she only manages to nod at her friend. Alex's sharp green eyes resolutely avoid her gaze, causing her heart to constrict. Thank God the door of the only stall opened up. She barely waits for the occupant to exit before rushing in and sitting on the semi- gross toilet seat. Closing and locking the stall door may have cut off her view of the trio at the sinks but it did nothing to quell their rising voices.

"It was a dare, Lex is incapable of declining a dare like the third grader she is,"

"I know that's right!" Nicky's loud laugh echoes throughout the bathroom

"We were in Monaco at a Poker tournament, Lex was riding pretty high on a big win. I don't even remember who it was that started it but once the word 'dare' was tossed out, copious amounts of Absinthe was involved and by morning we had matching tatts." Jess explains as she quickly braids her hair.

Inside her hiding place, Piper snorts, clearly remembering how Alex once talked her into getting a tattoo. She also remembers the lecture her mother gave the first time she saw the colorful fish on her neck. Who knew there were so many adjectives for tacky.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Piper stretches her legs, the patchy brownish grass digs into her calves as she reaches for her toes and holds the pose for half a minute. It's really sunny today, the rays warming her back against the early spring chill. In the distance, murmurs of her fellow prisoners taking advantage of free time in the yard is mere background noise in her tranquil state. It's been too long since she's gone for a run, Piper's been looking forward to pushing her softening muscles to the limit and her knees are jittery with anticipation.

She hears Janae talking as she passes through the gate. Piper looks over her shoulder to greet her sometimes running buddy but scowls at the other runner.

Montgomery's soft tangerine hair is pulled back into a severe ponytail and her long toned legs are on display in running shorts Piper didn't even know the prison issues.

"S'up Chapman" Janae calls out, the unlikely duo pick a spot to stretch just a few feet away from Piper's oasis.

"Hey" Piper croaks back.

"Montgomery" the red head nods in her direction when all Piper does is gape at them "we weren't formally introduced yesterday."

No, they were not. Piper resists the urge to roll her eyes, she had absolutely no intention of even acknowledging Alex's new house mouse. It was a little tricky this morning, trying to make up her top bunk bed and ignore the lady on the bottom bunk but Carol Chapman was a master at ignoring things that made her uncomfortable, apparently it's a hereditary gift.

Janae snorts in amusement at Piper's snub of the new inmate but infuriatingly, Montgomery seems unfazed by Piper's petty behavior. She and Janae share a look then launch back into a conversation they apparently were engaged in earlier.

"I was at State," Janae informs the other woman, "about to start my junior year when I got busted. Division 1, it was a really good program."

"Yeah, I recall seeing you compete about two years ago," Montgomery grunts a little as she holds her position "I ran for Tulane back in 03, you totally kicked my alma mater's ass, it was very impressive."

"Eh" Janae shrugs off the compliment but Piper can see she's pleased with the praise. They make small talk for another couple of minutes before finally rising and heading to the unmarked path. Piper hangs back, listening to the pair laughing about some coach with bad breath that was a bit of a close talker.

Annoyed that Montgomery apparently hasn't suffered through the same 'stick with your own tribe' nonsense Piper endured, she side steps and takes off in a jog to get away from the new friends.

Gradually Litchfield falls away, the only sounds are of her labored breathes and her heartbeat pounding in her ears. She pushes herself too far too soon but still makes an effort to maintain her slower than usual pace.

Janae and Montgomery have already lapped her twice at a neck-breaking speed. Both barely looking winded as they whiz past her. A sudden sharp pain shoots up her left leg, Piper cries out and staggers off the track, tumbling into the grass she clutches at her leg desperately.

"It's okay," Montgomery is leaning over her in a flash. "May I take a look?"

Piper grits her teeth through the stabbing pain, she tries to brush the red head off but the instant she attempts to stand she's flat on her ass again. Janae places a hand on her shoulder to keep her in place.

"Chill Chapman, Jessica's a doctor, she just wants to help you."

Oh it's Jessica now? Piper scowls at the woman hovering over her, hands poised to assist the blonde, reluctantly she nods "yeah fine whatever."

Montgomery gives her a toothy grin and sets about gently examining her leg.

"Inmates!" Mendez bellows, Piper and Janae automatically shrink back but Montgomery is too focused on her task to pay heed to the CO. "The fuck are you doing now Chapman?"

"She's injured," Montgomery answers Mendez but looks at Piper " most likely a pulled muscle, we were just about to help her inside to rest."

"Yeah you do that," Mendez adjusts his belt, lingering for a moment like he was trying to come up with a good zinger but ultimately falls short, "the track's for running, not your lezzie drum circles. Disburse!"

Janae rolls her eyes but hoists Piper to her feet and slowly she and Montgomery help Piper hobble back into the building. They get a few weird looks but no one stops them on their way to the rooms, where Piper stutters out a quiet thanks.

"No trouble roomie," Montgomery flashes that enigmatic smile again and assists Piper onto the top bunk. She stares at Piper a moment longer like she's internally battling with something she wants to say but can't. Piper makes the decision for her and rolls onto her side to face the wall.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

Thursday as she's attempting to read through all the mail from her family and friends that has piled up during her stay in the SHU, O' Neal's perpetually cranky voice sounds over the intercom. "Chapman and Montgomery gather your belongings and proceed to your counselor for bunk assignment."

The joy of finally getting assigned to a permanent cube is slightly diminished when the second name is announced. She catches the red head studying her, while packing up the books Alex has given her. Piper makes quick work of her meager belongings and is out the door.

Standing so close in Caputo's office, Piper discreetly side eyes the woman next to her. From this close she can see a light dusting of freckles shading the top of her perky breasts peeking through her v-neck uniform top. Montgomery is pretty, in that 'she could easily be a model with that red hair and icy blue eyes' kind of way. She must have stared a little too long because Montgomery shifts her body away, giving Piper an annoyed glare. Piper blushes and refocuses her attention to their counselor as he gives them a speech about budget cuts and getting along with women from different backgrounds. It's almost the same practiced speech that Healy once told her minus the 'Beware of the lesbians' part, so Piper tunes him out until they're free to leave.

Piper takes a deep breath and chooses not to engage in conversation, she briskly walks ahead of the other woman and doesn't slow down until she hears the faint thumping of a reggaeton song drifting into the hall. Pausing briefly, she scans the cell block and straightens her back at a few unwelcoming glances. She's never had an issue with the Hispanics, aside from Baby Diaz and Martinez, she hasn't really interacted with them either. That could cause an issue, the women could assume she's stuck up like Pennsatucky's crew claimed or the really religious women could condemn her because of her previous relationships with Alex.

Montgomery on the other hand either doesn't care about Litchfield's caste system or is firmly under 'The Don's' protection. She slips past Piper and strides right up to the guard Bubble to get her bed assignment without a second thought to being a very pale white woman moving into 'Spanish Harlem'.

Amazingly, Montgomery is warmly welcomed into the cell block. Her bunk mate Flaca even hugs her and they fall into easy conversation while organizing her side of the cube.

Piper is given a cube towards the back and the middle aged Cuban woman basically ignores her existence as she quietly unpacks.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ten minutes before the movie starts and the makeshift theater is almost filled to capacity. Fourth row from the screen, Piper hones in on a shock of raven hair propped up by her hand resting over the empty seat on her left. Taystee gives her a warning look but Piper simply shrugs her off, quickly making her way towards the fourth row.

She stands there, hoping Alex will notice her and offer her the chair but before she can clear her throat someone taps her shoulder.

"Excuse me."

Piper inwardly seethes, thwarted once again by the red headed menace.

"Yes?" Piper snidely asks the younger woman.

"She means 'excuse me, can you move your ass so I can sit down please?'" The first words Alex has spoken directly to her in weeks and it would be some smartass remark in defense of her new girlfriend. The bitch didn't even have the courtesy to look at her when speaking, she just sat there facing the blank screen, twirling a Twizzler between her teeth. Piper's mouth snaps shut as her face burns with embarrassment. She's holding up the line and steps to the side to allow Montgomery to sit in the chair that should have been hers.

"There's a free seat here, Chapman." Boo takes pity on the lost blond standing awkwardly in the aisle. Unfortunately the chair is directly behind Alex and now she has to bare witness to those achingly soft lips gently brush against Montgomery's ear as she whispers something that has the girl chuckle then lay her head on the taller woman's shoulder, accepting the left earbud and getting comfortable. The lights dim as the movie finally starts, Piper is relieved to have a distraction for the next ninety minutes but try as she might to become invested in whatever Kate Hudson is doing onscreen, her eyes are locked to the hypnotizing motion of Alex's talented fingers running through Montgomery's long hair, scratching behind her ear. She scoffs loudly when Montgomery snuggles deeper into Alex's side and sighs at the gentle touch.

Boo stretches her arm behind Piper's back causing the blond to stiffen in remembrance of how Suzanne offering to share her earbuds turned into a near fatal attraction. Boo smirks at her discomfort "Calm your itty bitty titties, you're not my type blondie "

Slightly offended yet mollified, piper slouches a bit in her seat and tries not to think about the last time Alex played with her hair. It was just days before she was locked away in the SHU, they were laying on her bunk for a change, legs entwined and Piper spent an hour straight gazing into those captivating aquamarine eyes that looked back at her with so much love and raw need that Piper couldn't form a coherent word. Not for the first time Piper wonders why she chose Larry. Sure he loved her but his love always came with a condition. He tried to placate her instead of just stating when he thought her idea was fucking stupid. Images of Larry trying to weasel out of their juice cleanse pact immediately came to mind. He went along with it like a sulky kid whereas Alex would have stated 'fuck no, I'm a carnivore babe, the most I can promise is not to consume a porterhouse in front of you.'

Before she knows it, the movie is over and her fellow inmates stand to stretch out stiff limbs. Piper catches a glimpse of Alex's lower back when her khaki top rides up and she's struck with an intense sense of longing. Boo nudges her side, breaking her trance. "Just give her some space, Chapman."

Piper nods at the unwanted advice and exits the room with her eyes planted to the ground. She doesn't see Doggett approaching but does hear the slight commotion and whispered threats. Finally looking up to see Alex towering over Tiffany with a meanancing smirk on her lovely face.

"So you know Doggett, choose."

Doggett gives one last disdainful glare to both her and Piper before walking away. Alex places a hand on Montgomery's back and moves them through the room but looks over her shoulder to check on Piper one last time.


	3. The Danger of this Swelling Sea

Coursing Through My Veins Like Fire

Disclaimer:

A/N: First, thank you guys so much for the awesome reviews, a few of you hit the nail right on the head even with my mixed signals. And yes Alex is being a jerk but she's also been dumped spectacularly by Piper twice, that would make anyone a little gun-shy, plus I love it when she's an asshole. Montgomery has gotten a bit of flack from you guys , I wanted to give Alex a friend besides Nicky since Piper has a whole gang of folks at her back. Introducing someone from the outside has given me a chance to fill in the blanks of Alex's life while she and Piper were apart for those six-eight years, without having to devote an entire chapter solely to Vause: the lost years. Also, there was this whole section I cut that explained why Jess is so cool with the Hispanic tribe. It involved spotting a mistake with Daya's meds and her mother being grateful to saving her grandbaby but I didn't finish my medical research so it ended up on the cutting room floor. So, I hope that explains a few things and the rest will unfold in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!

Chapter 3: The Danger Of This Swelling Sea

Taystee and Poussey join their ex-dorm mate for lunch the next afternoon and immediately launch into a conversation that Piper doesn't technically need to participate in.

"See," Poussey exclaims to her friend, "told you Chapman was gonna mess that crazy cracker up, yo Blondie a straight up thug when she need to be. Must get that from hanging around The Don."

"Who knew skinny little white girls could throw down?" Taystee adds, giving Piper a nod, "I thought y'all were all about using your words."

"Must be all that pent up aggression from taking Hydroxicut and doing hot yoga." Poussey says in her upper crest voice, raising her pinky in the air as she sips her drink. "Seriously though, we're glad you're back Chapman, it's been too damn quiet around here."

"Yeah, your lady got them Jesus freaks shook, not that we're saying she committed any crimes or anything." Taystee is quick to clarify and Piper decides to seize this opportunity.

"So you both know," Piper sneaks a peek over her shoulder, scanning the cafeteria to make sure no one is listening. She's not exactly sure why she's checking for eavesdroppers but the situation seems to call for a little dramatics, "why is everyone calling Alex 'The Don'?"

Poussey and Taystee exchange a look, much like the one Boo and Morello has done every time Piper brings up Alex's new prison name. But unlike her other friends, these two seem to take pity on her and reluctantly fills Piper in on the back-story.

"Alright check it," Poussey leans over the table, gesturing with her hands for Piper to do the same. "so a few weeks after you got sent down the hill for kicking snaggletooth's ass, me and Tay were hanging in the rec room watching Giada make these apple inspired appetizers, when your woman comes struttin in. She gives us a couple cans of Pepsi and some Snickers bars,"

"And a King Cone." Taystee insists

"And a King Cone," Poussey repeats with an eyeroll, "which had me thinking, 'don't nobody hand out free cans of Pepsi unless they wanna get freaky' but all Vause asks is to switch the tv to the world news."

"I'm not following." Piper confesses

"Let the girl finish the story, damn." Taystee motions for Poussey to continue

"So I'm like cool, never had a problem with your girl before and she paid the door fee, we turn to the news and there's this big story about a bunch of meth labs and trailers that were burned down the night before. All of it happened around the same time in three different states so the cops and fire chiefs think it's connected, like somebody specifically targeted those places. They never caught the people responsible either and it's been three months. Whoever lit the match was one smooth mother fucker."

"I'm still…I don't know what you're getting at, what does this have to do with Alex?" Piper is more confused than before.

Taystee huffs, irritated that Piper can't pick up on not just what they've told her but what they are also not saying.

"One of the meth labs that burnt down was in Waynesboro." She let's that info hang in the air for a minute and watches as Piper slowly pieces the puzzle together.

"No, I'm from Waynesboro. My name is Tiffany..."

When the memory resurfaces, Piper nearly jumps out of her chair.

"Oh my…are you saying that Alex?!" Piper's voice is a harsh whisper as she stops once again to check that no one is listening to their conversation. "Alex was involved in these arson attacks? That's improbable, I mean why would she even…"

"Bitch please, you know why." Taystee gives her a pointed look that has Poussey sadly agreeing. "Nobody was hurt, the cops said it even looked like the person responsible went out of their way to make sure nobody was home when they torched that shit. She may not have been able to protect you cause y'all was beefing at the time but she made damn sure them crazy bible thumping fuckers wouldn't bother you when you came back."

"But how do you know it was Alex? Methamphetamines are very volatile it could have just been a coincidence."

"Oh it weren't no coincidence that all of Doggett's little sheep's drug dens are ashes. What was it she said when them bitches started freaking out cause they houses was on tv?" Taystee turns to Poussey eagerly awaiting the retelling of their favorite story.

"Right, right" Poussey clears her throat and takes a moment to find her character. She leans back casually in her chair, crosses her legs and pretends to rearrange her imaginary glasses. Her face is a cool mask of contempt and when she finally speaks, her voice is a smooth alto, 'Now that's a damn shame, here I thought tornados were the biggest threat to trailer parks. Guess you never know what could happen when you piss off the wrong people.'

The imitation is spot on and Piper giggles a little as Poussey over exaggerates adjusting her make believe glasses. Then her words really sink in and Piper is unsure how she should react to knowing that even though she broke Alex's heart, again, her ex came up with another elaborate scheme to strike back at the woman who hurt Piper.

"Yo your girl is a straight up gangsta." Poussey concludes as she digs into her lukewarm chicken noodle soup.

\-----------------------------------

 

As much as she's come to like Red, Piper still cannot stomach the Russian woman's cooking, nor her managerial style. So when she's assigned to work the kitchen crew under Mendoza supervision, Piper heaves a sigh of relief. It's not the education division she had once hoped for but at least she's not stuck down in the laundry room with Pennsatucky's hate squad and standing mere feet away from a total radio silence ex. Plus she's fluent in Spanish, the only downside to her new work arrangement is that Montgomery is also working there.

It's raining out, so she's taking a stroll before heading back to the kitchen to prepare for dinner when a storage closet door slowly creaks open. Lozano, a twenty something inmate with long curly hair, slinks out of the closet, looking very satisfied and heads in the opposite direction. Catching people do the walk of shame out of remote places is nothing new in Litchfield but Lozano's companion following a beat later does take Piper aback.

Alex is still drying her hands with a paper towel and when she sees Piper staring at her, she flushes with embarrassment and a twinge of guilt.

"Hey."

"Hi."

There is so much that needs to be said between them but even if Piper didn't just catch Alex sneaking out of a hideaway with someone who is not a young redhead that's been practically glued to her side, she can't form a single damn word other than 'Hi'. She starts to walk away before the shock wears off and her anger builds but amazingly Alex speaks first.

"You should sit at our table sometime," it's a lame attempt but the hope it inspires makes Piper feel just a tad bit pathetic that she still cares so much when Alex has obviously moved on, "Lorna and Boo, they don't like feeling like they have to take sides or anything so we should be able to get through a meal without making everybody uncomfortable."

It's sort of an invitation and she has missed being with all of her friends at the same time instead of them separating who eats with her and who eats with Alex. But she decides to play it cool, not wanting to show how much she just wants to be able to be around Alex again, even if Montgomery is there. Piper shrugs nonchalantly and starts walking back down the hall.

"Alright, I'll think about it." She smirks to herself and as she heads towards to the kitchen she feels Alex's gaze follow her until she turns the corner. Alex made the first attempt to rebuild their…whatever. Piper can almost hear her own personal theme music playing in the background.

 

\------------------------------------

 

Piper was aware, from the moment she woke up, the significance of the date to Alex. The pair had only been dating for five months officially when she was introduced to Andrea Vause. And on the woman's birthday at that.

Alex flew her mom, aunt and cousin to their villa in St. Tropez for Andrea's 49th birthday. She was so excited you would think it was Alex's birthday. She'd spent a month organizing a week's worth of sight seeing and searching for the perfect gift, her childlike enthusiasm for making her Mother's birthday special was exceedingly endearing and Piper fell a little bit more in love with her beautiful girlfriend. She was so swept up in the planning that her nerves didn't start to fray until the ride to the airport to pick up the Vauses'. It was completely unnecessary, after Andrea gave Piper an initial once over, the blond was pulled into an unexpected hug and welcomed into the family as if she'd been dating Alex for years

Towards the end of lunch, Jess brings a lemon meringue pie out to the table. She places a kiss on top of Alex's head and runs a hand through the older woman's dark hair as she's enveloped into a tight hug.

"This was her favorite, thanks for remembering, babe." Her normally husky voice is thick with tears she's trying not to shed in the middle of the cafeteria.

"How you holding up?" Jess sits next to her and continues to stroke her hair, ignoring the envious glares aimed from several directions across the room.

"It's been nearly six years and my first thought is still to call her to wish her happy birthday. How in the hell have you endured this for most of your life?"

"Bourbon, mostly."Jess replies dryly causing Alex to crack a smile.

"So Vause, does this mean I finally get to taste your sweet sweet pie." Boo makes a vulgar gesture with her tongue and fingers that has everyone laughing.

"You couldn't handle my pie, Boo" Alex smirks and makes an equally vulgar gesture back at her.

As Jess begins to divvy up the slices, Alex catches Piper's eye three tables over and maintains contact for nearly a full minute. Piper shifts in her seat, preparing to rise and walk over to her ex but Montgomery chooses that moment to lean over and whisper something to Alex that instantly extinguishes whatever was building between them.

Piper stifles a groan when the dark haired woman rejoins her table's conversation without a second glance in her direction.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Saturday arrives and Piper is a ball of nerves. She's up before the sky even lightens, by the time she's brushed her damp hair the first wave of her dorm mates are staggering into the lukewarm showers.

It's visiting day, her first in months but the thought of facing her mother, Cal and Polly after her fight and isolation is more than a little disconcerting. She wants to look her best, knowing her mother will pick apart her appearance even though there's very little to be done about it in prison. Lorna offered her stash of lipstick but the too bright shade would only accentuate her ashen skin.

Piper has a quiet breakfast with Sister Ingall and Sophia, whose son is visiting for the very first time. Watching the normally unflappable woman worry about seeing her son puts Piper at ease.

This visit is only mildly awkward, Piper muses. She sits with her family crowded on one side of the table, twiddling her thumbs on top of the sticky surface. Her eyes are immediately drawn to the door when Alex steps into the room and gives a genuine warm smile to the girl sitting at the table next to Piper.

"Hey pretty girl." Alex greets the gorgeous young blonde, who eagerly hops out of her chair and returns the hug with obvious affection.

"Hi Lex," the girl's voice is soft and a bit raspy, just like Alex's. They hold onto each other a second longer after the C O half-heartedly calls out 'no touching'. "It's so good to finally see you, I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too Quinn, you cut your hair," her long fingers graze the blonde stylishly choppy locks across Quinn's lovely face, "look at you, all woman sized."

Alex's teasing causes a dark blush and a pleased smile from the girl. Piper's chest aches at the deep resonance of Alex's unfiltered laughter. It's been so long since she's heard more than a quiet chuckle from her ex. From the familiar teasing and easy banter, it's obvious that Alex and this Quinn know each other well.

"Could you be more obvious?" Polly's snarky comment redirects Piper back to her own visitors. "Your mom's braving the ladies room so she hasn't witnessed your obsessive gawking of supercunt."

"Don't call her that." Piper weakly protests

"Superwho?" The pithy nickname makes Cal chuckle even as Piper rolls her eyes.

"That's her," Polly helpfully nods towards Alex,

"Damn Pipes, she's hot, seriously like Diana of Themyscira, Amazonian Warrior!" receiving blank stares in return Cal expands on his statement, "Diana Prince, Wonder Woman?"

"Well she's an asshole and the one who got your sister incarcerated in this charming resort so try not to have a fangasm."

"Funny, I thought Piper was in prison because she committed a crime?" Cal's feigned confusion only serves to irritate Polly.

"Don't be a new aged hippy, if Piper never fell for Supercunt's bullshit she wouldn't have a criminal record or be facing additional assault charges!"

"Speaking of," Cal turns quickly to his sister, effectively ending Polly's rant and ignoring her annoyance "pop said that your new lawyers are brilliant. He and mom were your proxy when you were in the stew,"

"It's called the SHU." Piper tiredly corrects her brother "segregated housing unit, SHU."

"Yeah that, anyway they met with your new attorneys to go over your case, did you know that you could have gotten a suspended sentence?"

"Wait, what?!" Pipers outburst garners attention from most of the visiting room, including Alex who's eyes bounce over to Piper.

"Quiet down, Chapman!" the CO barks, causing Piper to duck her head in embarrassment.

"Jesus, they're strict." Cal shakes off the reprimand and continues filling his sister in on what their parents learned about Piper's original drug case.

Her mother returns a moment later, baring a bag of fat free pretzels and a diet Coke that she hands over to her daughter. Piper's attention is split between her mother's passive aggressive comments and eavesdropping on her ex's conversation with the mysterious girl. She sneaks a peek when she thinks no one will notice, the girl Quinn, as Alex calls her, is beautiful. Perfect bone structure and what could possibly be a really great nose job are illuminated by sweet hazel eyes which are mid roll as Alex tells her how proud she is of some accomplishment. Polly subtly kicking her shin under the table draws her focus back to her own visitors. Before she knows it the guard is calling out the two minute warning and all the inmates rush to wrap up their goodbyes.

"Don't worry darling, this new lawyer assures me that you will not be trapped here forever. She's already found two technicalities to argue, I don't know why you didn't just retain her services to begin with."

"Mom, Larry's dad was a really good attorney even if his specialty isn't criminal law."

"I'm simply stating that this whole ordeal could have been avoided if you had retained proper counsel," Carol waves her hand dismissing Piper's defense of Larry's father, "she even said your named was only one in a long list of people that odious Madison girl had given to the DEA."

"No mom, it was Alex who named me in the indictment, Larry told me last year that…"

"I don't know where he got his information from but I have read every single document from your indictment and your former girlfriend's name didn't appear. According to the Federal Prosecutor that tried the majority of the cases, a woman named Madison Sinclair named you and nine other people to get a few years taken off of her sentence. Now, your father will be here next week to visit and…"

Piper didn't hear anything after her mother dropped that bombshell on her, she automatically hugs each of her visitors, promising to keep herself safe and out of trouble without really registering what was going on around her.

Alex is also wrapping up her visit, hugging her guest and smoothing her thumbs under the girl's eyes to wipe away the gathering tears. Piper openly watches Alex kiss Quinn's temple and whisper into the girl's ear. She rubs the shorter woman's shoulders one last time before saying 'Love, you' and exits the visiting room.


	4. Fan the flames and walk on water

Disclaimer: OitNB does not belong to me

Chapter 4: Fan the Flames and Walk on Water

 

Tightening her grip on the plastic food tray, Piper takes a fortifying breath and quickly walks up to the Suburbs table, plopping down onto a stool before she loses her nerve.

"Hey, stranger." Lorna is the first to greet her, "how's your weekend going?"

"It's good," Piper smiles at the woman sitting across from her "I had a visit with my family earlier and my mother only expressed her disapproval twice, it's a new record."

"Was that your brother I saw out there?"

"Yeah, that was Cal...it was his first visit here so..." Piper tries to focus on answering Nicky's inquiries but there's a flurry of whispers that's becoming too distracting. Alex and Jess are at the other end of the table and judging by Alex's tense posture, whatever Jess is saying to her, she's about a minute away from snapping.

"I said drop it already Jess, fuck!" the dark hair woman groans.

"No, I've let it go for too long."

"You've only been here for like a week." Alex replies, rolling her eyes at the exaggeration.

"Exactly, six days of suffering through your pigheaded bullshit. Look, I get you trying to protect me and you know I appreciate and love you for it but Lex...you're being a total dick!"

Alex purses her lips silently fuming and, pushing her food listlessly around her tray she suddenly becomes aware of the blanket of silence that has fallen over their table. Lifting her head to see, Nicky, Lorna, Boo and Piper studiously not looking in her direction but also not speaking to each other like they were moments before.

"Just let it go Jess, I'm fine." Alex all but pleads with the redhead.

"You're not fine, " Jess says exasperated with the other woman, "it's like Paraguay all over again. You're fucking miserable when you don't have to be and I'm getting real fed up being your goddamn beard."

"Hey I never said that you were, if people automatically assumed shit then that's on them." Alex argues.

"See that's my point! You're content to sit back and let her think the worst like it's not affecting you meanwhile I'm getting daggers burned into the back of my head all damn day long..."

"Leave her the fuck alone!" Alex suddenly snarls at Piper, "you got a problem with me, you deal with me."

Piper freezes, fork poised at her open mouth, chilled to the bone as Alex gives her the coldest scowl imaginable. She can't remember ever pissing the other woman off this much, not even when Piper announced that she wouldn't accompany Alex back to the States for her mother's funeral or even so much as help her book a plane ticket.

"Oh stop acting like a jerk, we all know you'd never do anything to hurt her!" Jess scolds, "And it wasn't Chapman so back the fuck off of her."

Alex stares at Piper for a beat longer, presumably weighing the consequences of spending time locked in solitaire or just letting this go. Piper knows for a fact that being alone is one of Alex's biggest fears so Montgomery must mean a lot to her if she's actually considering fighting.

"Fine," Alex apparently decides to back off of Piper but isn't finished interrogating Montgomery, "then who's been messing with you? Was it Lozano, Adams or has Doggett's crew of fucktards done something? I swear to Christ I will..."

"You aren't going to do a Goddamn thing," Jess shuts that train down before it picks up too much steam, "there's a good chance my appeal will turn in my favor and if you'd quit behaving like a mobster, Lex your first parole hearing is in two years. Just keep your nose clean and the next time you get the urge to throw around large sums of money to assuage your guilt," her soft blue eyes flit down the table at Piper before continuing, "think about Quinn. What's more important, petty revenge or being with the people who love you?"

Old habits are hard to break, especially for someone as stubborn as Alex but Jess knows that using Quinn as an example is a sure fire way to get Alex to seriously rethink her actions before doing anything stupid.

Knowing she was defeated the instant Jess mentioned her blond visitor, Alex pushes her glasses on top of her head and rubs the bridge of her nose. "Quinn told me today that she got into St. John's University."

"Really, that's amazing but hold up, St. John's? I thought she was leaning towards Pace considering...?"

"St. Johns is a Roman Catholic school?" Alex answers Jess' unasked question, "yeah I did too, I mean after everything she grew up dealing with, that poor fucking excuse of a stepfather and all of the stuff she's been writing me about lately, I figured religion would be the last thing that would factor into where she goes to college, you know?"

Jess nods sadly, she would like to discuss this further but Alex is weirdly paranoid about speaking of their outside lives in front of the other inmates. Sure this is the small group she trusts more than anyone else locked up in Litchfield and Nicky seems to be the only true friend Jess has ever seen Alex interact with. But one can never be too careful about giving out personal information, it was all too easy to locate Pennsatucky's home in Waynesboro, after all.

The tension that was previously suffocating their meal has lifted and regular conversation ensues but Piper is even more befuddled over what she's just heard. Alex's cousin would be a teenager by now but Piper is almost certain the girl she met years ago was named Grace not Quinn.

The longer she sits, staring dumbly at the woman laughing casually with Big Boo, the more frustrated she becomes. It's like all of the answers are staring her right in the face but she's too close to see them clearly. She stands but changes her mind a second later and her tray hitting the table makes an attention garnering clatter.

"You didn't name me." She's not sure if it's a statement or a question but it appears Alex has already deciphered the meaning. "My lawyer gave my parents a copy of the indictment, nowhere in those 300 pages does my name appear in association with you, not in the warrant issues, not the DEA indictment, not even in the transcript of your trial. It was Madison fucking Sinclair, that bitch that hated my guts who gleefully turned me in. But you...you stood there and took credit for getting me sent to prison, you let me hate you for something you didn't do. Why! Why would you..."

"Because it's what you wanted, Piper. You needed a reason to end it so you could run back to your precious fucking fiancé without having to feel guilty for once again fucking me over. So I did what I always do, I gave you what you wanted,"

"What I wanted," Piper asks incredulously at Alex's illogical answer, " how could you, lying to my face about something so important, possibly be what I want?"

"You needed a villain, someone to blame for your problems and what better scapegoat than your evil drug dealing lesbian ex-lover!" Alex stands, "I'm the villain." Her voice cracks slightly and she blinks away tears but Piper knows Alex is seconds away from losing it and she will hate herself if she breaks down in the middle of a crowded cafeteria.

More than anything, Piper wants to race into those strong arms and scream at Alex that, 'no she isn't the villain who ruined her life.' Sure, she could do without being in prison, they all could, but Piper made their relationship sexual again. She was the one who pulled a clueless Alex into the chapel and tore her clothes off. It was Piper who suddenly remembered she had a different life waiting for her outside and ended their romance while filling out forms for a jailhouse wedding. Maybe apart, they are good people but together, Piper and Alex are a mess. That doesn't lessen the love she still feels for Alex, if anything their tragic circumstances only makes Piper want to push harder.

"Hey um, Vause," Nicky's voice breaks their staring contest, "you promised me a rematch in Scrabble. I've even been boning up, reading a thesaurus and everything, what say we head to the rec room before everybody else finishes lunch, huh?"

Piper's never been more grateful for Nicky's friendship, not even when the woman let her purchase items using her commissary her first week to help solve her Red issues.

 

\--—-----------------------------

 

Mendoza pairs Jess with Piper peeling potatoes for dinner, essentially leaving them on their own for at least an hour as they work through the large pile of vegetables. Piper tries her best to ignore the younger girl and focus on the music blasting from the radio but the furtive glances her companion is giving her begins to irritate the hell out of her.

"Alex would talk about you sometimes, when she was sad or drunk or both." Jess casually breaks the silence. "Little things like, 'She'd get really shitfaced off of tequila' or 'She read The Romantic Manifesto a dozen times'. You were always present no matter how many years went by or whomever she was seeing at the time. Alex only holds a grudge against people who really hurt her, you must know that right?"

Piper, pretending not to be listening to that soothing southern lilt, simply picks up another potato and grinds her teeth. It hurts too much to hear that Alex kept her memory close when Piper tried so hard to erase their relationship the second she stepped onto that plane home.

"My mom died when I was eight, my dad was...not around. All I knew was a name but, I was tossed into foster care for most of my life, minus a year and a half spent in juvie. When I finally turned 18 and tracked him down...worst fucking idea ever! The only good thing Lee Burley ever did for me was giving me the name of my sister."

That seems to catch Piper's attention, she fumbles the potato she's peeling and turns to the other woman, realization peeking through her resentment. Jess smiles, her words finally breaking through the blondes unnaturally hard head.

Jess hesitates for a moment, debating with herself if she should divulge more. Alex's instructions concerning Chapman were very clear, 'the bitch is poison, keep away!' But Jess also noticed the longing glances that contradicted Alex's words, ultimately she decides to risk an asskicking and help her sister out.

"It took me another five years to track her down, I was busy working my ass off in med school, and as you know Alex never stayed in one place for too long. When I found her...god she was an absolute train wreck," a visible shudder racks the redhead as she recalls the terrible state she found her sister in, " she'd only been using for about a month but the damage was already done. She was drowning in grief and heartbreak and heroine, a deadly combination for most but Alex Vause is definitely not like most people. She made me a promise that day, to get clean, to be there for me, that we'd be a family. At first I thought, the junkie's theme song, 'this is the last time, etc' but Alex is full of surprises. Finding my sister has been the best thing that's ever happened to me and as much as she'll deny it at the moment Piper, Alex is still very much in love with you. "

Piper is flummoxed, the most egocentric part of herself is ecstatic that someone as amazing as Alex loves her and has been in love with her throughout their decade long break. But the other part imagines punching the taller woman in the face hard enough to break those incredibly sexy glasses.

"That...shitty fucking asshole shit! Why didn't she just tell me you two were related instead of...ugh!" Piper takes her anger out on the potato, scraping off much more of the vegetable's flesh than necessary while imagining its Alex's delicate pale skin.

"She's written to me about how you guys were feuding with the slack jawed yokels and she didn't want me to walk into her crap. An innocent ex they can ignore but a blood relation, that would have had me sleeping with a shiv under my pillow."

"But I still don't get why she just didn't tell me"

"Because she's an idiot." Jess rolls her eyes fondly, "Look I love my sister but Alex tries too damn hard to hide her vulnerabilities from other people and it almost always comes back to bite her in the ass. You hurt her and instead of working through the pain of yet another breakup with you, she chooses to act like you don't exist even though she's hyper aware of every move you make. That's just Alex,"

"I'm not with him anymore, not since Christmas." Piper quietly admits. Larry has cut off all forms of contact with her since she was released from the SHU. It was Polly who had the misfortune to inform piper over the phone, of Larry succumbing to the pressure of his parent's wishes that he dump the incarcerated shcikza and find himself a nice normal Jewish girl to marry. Piper had always known that Larry relied too much on his parent's opinions, as well as their money but it angered her more than hurt that he finally caved to their demands that she wasn't good enough to become a Bloom but didn't have the balls to tell her in person.

"She knows, and she's pissed at herself for knowing. Lex told me what she said to you, to never come to her again which I have to say I absolutely agree."

Piper scoffs, "then why are you telling me all of this? Is this another one of her twisted 'long games,' she's trying to punish me for choosing Larry?!"

"Lex doesn't know I'm talking to you. She would flip the fuck out if she knew. And what I meant was that if you are really in love with her, like your stalking suggest, then you need to find a way to convince her that you want her and only her, no take backs or change of hearts when what's his name comes calling. If you want Alex prove that you're all in."

They peel in silence for another twenty minutes before Piper screws up the courage to ask another question.

"I know we're not suppose to ask but... Nicky said that you never worked for Alex so...?"

"How did a classy dame like me end up in a lousy gin joint like this?" Jess gives her a cock-sure grin too reminiscent of the ones Alex used to bestow upon her and she feels like an idiot for not spotting their similar mannerisms sooner. "Because of drugs but not the way you're thinking. My mentor started a clinic in Haiti, he used most of his savings to fund the project and we nearly had to close the doors on several occasions. With a little persuasion, Alex set up a medical relief aid Foundation, she funneled money from her 'business' into an endowment that allowed us to keep that clinic running and also open five more in the most war torn, disaster ravaged countries in the world. "

Piper was stunned, in the two months they spent getting closer, Alex never once talked about any type of philanthropic work she's done, then again she never mentioned having a half sister by her faded rocker father either. Maybe she was right, they weren't really friends, just because Alex loved to fuck her that didn't mean she trusted Piper enough to tell all of her deepest secrets. Piper proved how fickle her affections were so Alex had technically been correct to hold something of herself back. She just wishes the raven haired woman wouldn't hide her big heart behind a cold mask of indifference all the damn time.

"I'm guessing from your constipated expression that she also never mentioned volunteering in the clinic in Darfur either?"

Piper shakes her head not really sure why she felt so completely confounded. She' d always known that Alex was a shrewd investor as well as a kindhearted person, her loving and close relationship with her mom was something Piper envied with a white-hot passion.

Most drug dealers, or importer as Alex preferred to be called, spend their money on wasteful, lavish trinkets and while Alex did enjoy the comforts of first class and designer dresses, she would always slip a handful of bills to the homeless woman down the street from their loft. Piper once snubbed the bedraggled woman as she walked by but Alex stopped, backtracked to give the woman another handful of bills and whispered softly to the woman before rejoining Piper on their trek to a restaurant in midtown. Alex held her hand the same but something felt odd about her silence, it wasn't until she gathered the nerve to ask Alex what she said to the woman that she felt like a kid playing dress up in her girlfriends presence. 'You think she likes begging strangers for change just so she can survive the night? You don't have to give her money but you don't have to pretend she doesn't exist just because it makes you uncomfortable either. It's going to be cold as fuck tonight, I told her about a safe, warm place she could stay.'

Alex then picked up her menu, avoiding Piper's astonished gaze. There were so many questions Piper wanted to ask but Alex's cool demeanor and the sting from her chastising was too fresh so she let herself become distracted by the waiter and buried the unpleasantness under a river of Sauvignon blanc.

"She was really great with the kids, so gentle and sweet." Jess was still talking, unaware of Piper's trip down memory lane. "She'd read to them and taught them how to read in their own language! You don't know how amazing it was that she would learn another language just so she could read Harry Potter or Dr. Suses, they just really loved her. And of course the women just flocked to her. In South America, there were a half dozen women who threatened to throw themselves from the mountain cliffs when she left. One even erected a sort of statue in her honor, can you believe that shit? There I was, literally elbows deep in a tribesman chest cavity saving lives and all Alex had to do was help dig wells for fresh water and fuck a few natives into unconsciousness and suddenly she's their Amazonian Goddess. It was surreal, I swear, if she were a guy there would be at least three villages in the Philippians over run with tall bookwormish, gorgeous yet visually impaired kids." Montgomery shakes her head at her sister's legendary sexual prowess.

Jess hides her smirk when the blonde standing next to her emits a low growl. Jealousy is clear as day on Piper's face and though she's pretty sure she can take the boney woman, Jess decides not to press her luck.

"Leave it to Alex to find someone to warm her bed in the middle of the freaking jungle." Piper blinks away the tears threatening to fall. She has no right to judge how Alex handled her walking out, of course she would rather lose herself in random hookups instead of talking things out. Especially after the one person who she felt completely safe with unexpectedly died alone while she was so far from home.

"Those were bad examples," feeling bad about causing more grief, Jess backtracks to only focus on the good, "it wasn't all hedonistic resort debauchery, I mean we were in a fucking jungle with wild animals and crazy assed soldiers with itchy trigger fingers. Anyway, you threw me totally off topic, one of our doctors who was in charge of ordering supplies got too damn greedy. He and a pharmaceutical rep decided to switch out the malaria vaccines for placeboes. Not only did the bastards endanger hundreds of children's lives but when the FDA got wind it completely under minded all of the good the foundation had accomplished. Now that fucking twat Daniels in rotting in jail hopefully getting a human booster shot from a lifer named Tiny and I... I lost my medical license, my freedom and I had to give up the clinics."

"I'm sorry, that's ...awful." What exactly does one say in a situation like this. The old Piper would have pulled out some esoteric quote to express her empathy . But what the new prison harden Piper has learned is that a good portion of the time she had been talking out of her ass. The old Piper knew nothing of strife, she grew up privileged, she knew nothing about true struggle and comparing her shit to other people's shit was really insensitive, no matter how well intended.

"It is, what it is ." Montgomery shrugs in resignation like she's gone over this issue from every angle yet still came to the same screwed up conclusion. "I have a shot at petitioning for my medical license to be reinstated when I get out but Interpol will bar me from working in international aid relief for the rest of my life."

"And I'm also sorry for my behavior towards you before when I thought..."

"When you thought I was having sex with Alex," Jess interrupts with a snort, "who do you think we are, the Lannisters?"

"Yes, well in my defense she never told me she had a sister." Piper bristles at Jess' flippancy, "And there was another redhead that visits twice a month that she never speaks of, I just figured she has a type."

"Lena," Montgomery nods her head, instantly knowing to whom Piper is referring , "yeah, I forgot about that one. They were only married for like two and a half maybe three years, it was the most amicable divorce in the history of litigation."

"Alex is Married?!" Piper screeches and in her distraction, nearly slices her knuckles open with the dull vegetable peeler. Wincing a little at the volume of the outburst and the unwanted attention being drawn their way, Jess calmly exams Piper's hand then continues talking in that genteel unperturbed tone she's been using throughout the entire conversation, seemingly unaffected by the blonde sputtering indignantly next to her.

"They're divorced now and it was never really a romantic relationship. Lena's brothers were into some really despicable shit, human trafficking and the like. They basically tried to sell Lena to Alex to pay off a debt. I've never seen her go ballistic on anyone before, Alex is always so calm and in control to the point it kinda pisses you off. She literally burned their house down, there was nothing but ashes left of that house of horrors they kept the women locked up in. Two died when the place was raided, one's in prison in Serbia. Alex got Lena out of the country, they only got married because it was the easiest way to get Lena a green card and start a new life. Lex even helped her open a bakery, Lena makes these amazing cupcakes, they're so addictive."

"You two keep gossiping about la chica alta, my potatoes better be ready on time." Mendoza warns them as she rushes through the kitchen carrying a crate of produce.

Montgomery smiles sweetly at the older Hispanic woman, sincerely apologizing. Mendoza clucks her tongue in return but there's a fond smirk on her lips when she walks away. Piper is impressed, it's rare that the Spanish mami's show any kind of respect for inmates outside of their tribe.

"I guess charm runs in the family, she didn't even call you white girl." Gloria was always the friendlier of the tribe, she even stops by Piper's cube to make sure the other women aren't hassling her too much. And now that she thinks about it, Piper's seen Alex and Gloria with their heads together a couple of times.

"Yeah I like to think that unlike my siblings, I've managed that perilous balance between charming and total sociopathic behavior." The red head jokes. "The key to fitting into a hostile environment is to find out what people want and be the person they have to go to, to get it. Little tidbit I picked up in the Louisiana Juvenile Detention Center."

"So there's more than just you and Alex? Siblings, I mean."

"Mmhmm, you saw one earlier today in the visiting room." Jess counts off her fingers, "Quinn is the youngest as far as we've been able to suss out. Mary's the oldest, then Lex and Jennifer who look like they were separated at birth, they're a few months apart. Then Damon, he was the easiest to locate because he took our dad's surname, me and Quinn's the baby."

"Wow," Piper mutters in astonishment

"What can I say, papa was a rolling stone, or a Death Maiden." The redhead shrugs.

Piper chuckles softly as they fall back into silence, each focusing on completing their task on time. So Alex finally has the family she always wanted, of course she would be insanely protective of her kid sister. Alex was always fiercely protective of Piper when they were together all those years ago. But her mind soon wanders and it doesn't take long to realize what was staring her right in the face.

"The food," Piper places a hand on Jess' arm, halting her movement "when I was in the SHU, the guard would bring me food, real food...it was Alex wasn't it?" She has the presences of mind to lower her voice then asks. "Alex bribed a CO to give me edible food so I wouldn't starve to death?"

From the startled expression on Montgomery's face Piper knows she hit the nail right on the head and she feels a crushing weight of guilt suffocating her.

"How?" The words are strangled

"Everyone has a price, Chapman. A couple thousand dollars for each week you were stuck there was worth it for a little piece of mind."

"But we weren't even...Alex hated me, she didn't want anything to do with me" the blonde still protests.

"If Lex hated you, you would have met a highly suspicious end years ago. Or woken up in a mental hospital with total amnesia under an assumed name. I told you Chapman, she loves you."

Piper runs the numbers in her head, "I was in the SHU for almost eighteen weeks! She paid someone nearly twenty thousand dollars to slip me sandwiches?"

"It was closer to forty." Jess reluctantly admits, this was definitely something Alex wouldn't want her to talk about but Piper deserves to know the lengths Alex went to for her sake, "I don't really know the specifics, Damon's her go to for things of that nature, mostly because he doesn't ask questions."

Picking up the tub of now peeled potatoes, Jess hands them off to Flaca and returns to help a now pensive Piper clean up their station.

"You two should talk, honestly all this unresolved sexual tension is excruciating. But make sure you do it on a Monday, I have that day in the betting pool."


	5. I've got heaven locked up in these bones

Coursing through My Veins like Fire

Disclaimer: OitNB is the property of Kerman, Netflix etc…

 

 

Chapter 5: I've got Heaven locked up in these bones

 

There are only a few women in the rec room on a Saturday evening. Nicky and Alex have a table in the corner away from the tv, affording them a small amount of privacy to discuss what went down at lunch earlier.

"As your friend, I'm just saying that you're angry...all the time, sometimes for no fucking reason at all Vause." Nicky says as delicately as she can muster.

"Believe me I know," Alex tries to keep the frustration out of her tone, it's not Nicky who causes these feelings. "She makes me crazy, always has."

"Yeah, I kinda know what you mean." Nicky nods in agreement, she's had her fair share of relationship troubles in the last year.

"You and Morello gearing up for a revival?"

"Morello is still waiting on her phantom prince, I ain't got time for that headache."

"So why are you on my ass if you're not gonna follow your own advice?"

"Who said I was giving you advice? We're just playing scrabble, here." Nicky lays down another high point word.

Alex eyes the other woman suspiciously for a moment. Nicky has a way of getting Alex to open up and spill all of her secrets no matter how hard Alex tries to remain tight lipped. It's been so long since she's had someone, other than her siblings, who has cared enough to wait until she's ready to talk through her problems.

"I'm angry 'cause it's really beginning to feel like I'm going to spend the rest of my life completely in love with a woman who expects the absolute worst of me. I know what I did for a living, it was destructive and dangerous and my mom...my mom would have been so ashamed if she knew that I put people's lives in jeopardy over bullshit." Alex sighs, she hated lying to her mother about what she did for a living, especially because Andrea Vause was so proud of her successful daughter. There were times she thought her mom might have suspected what she did wasn't legal but Andrea never judged Alex, she'd just remind her what a good person Alex was even if she buried it down deep. "I tried so hard the past couple of years to make up for it, pay it forward or whatever. I gave half of the money to charity, I helped build a water filtration system in the middle of a desert for Christ sakes! I've been taking care of my younger half brother and sisters and still, all Piper sees is the idiot who asked her to carry a suitcase full of drug money."

"I don't know, kid." Nicky reasons with her friend, "From where I'm sitting, Chapman's still in love with that idiot who asked her to carry a suitcase full of drug money."

"Doesn't matter, I mean if you brought home someone like me do you really think your mother would approve?"

"I like you Vause, why the hell would I ever subject you to my mother?" the other woman jokes.

"Be serious Nicky, ignoring the whole convicted felon part, I'm one of many illegitimate kids of a washed up heavy metal drummer and a woman who once worked as a stripper to keep the heat on in our tiny shithole apartment. Do you honestly believe they're gonna welcome me into their family with open arms?"

"Well when you put it like that, fuck no." she holds up a finger to pause Alex's response. "But they just might be amendable to the woman who went through extreme lengths to make sure Piper didn't waste away locked in the SHU. Or who'd barter with Mendoza to get Piper a job in the kitchen and extra sets of eyes to watch her back. And I'm sure that once the illustrious Chapmans figure out that Piper's new lawyer is working on your dime and not as an ACLU pro bono case as I'm assuming was the cover story, they'll think twice before banning you from the Greenwich Yacht club."

"Have I been that heavy handed where Piper's well being is concerned?" Alex asks, impressed that her friend has figured out all of the strings she's been pulling behind the scenes. "How'd you know I hired her lawyers?"

"Are you kidding me, this is some serious Machiavellian shit! I gotta tip my hat," the frizzy haired woman mimes tipping a hat towards her friend, "you are amazingly diabolical. Too bad Chapman'll probably kick your ass after it's all said and done."

They quietly contemplate the remaining letters, Nicky looks Alex in the eye as she adds the letters to make 'Extradition'.

"It's kinda funny, when I first got here, I was 73% certain that you were sent by Them to kill me." The raven haired woman laughs without humor.

Nicky's mouth drops open in shock, for a second she thinks Alex is kidding then she notices the barely concealed terror in her friend's jade eyes.

"What the shit, Vause!?"

"I said only 73%" Alex reiterates as if that makes a difference.

"Why would you think I was a big house hitman?" Nicky has been called many things but this is a new one.

"I told you, I had you pegged from the moment we met and there are only two reasons girls from your background have ever spoken to me. 1.) Is to get fucked by me and 2.) Is to make fun of my shoes." Alex shrugs like that's the most logical thing in the world.

"Since we're rocking the same footwear, I suppose it's a good thing that I hit on you from day one." Nicky snorts "Otherwise, I'd have been labeled an assassin."

"Don't take it so personal," Alex waves off Nicky's aggravation, "Kubra doesn't fuck around. The girl Piper mentioned earlier, Madison, she was one of mine. I picked her up in L.A. after she had just gotten kicked out of UCLA and her folks were going to cut her off. She should have been the perfect mule, scored a four out of five on my list of requirements for new recruits but because she pretty much had nothing left to lose, Madison was a time bomb waiting to explode and fuck us all over. She only worked a few jobs for me before I passed her off to another Importer. She and Piper had this intense hatred of each other, I couldn't leave them alone in a room without worrying that they'd claw each other to death. Anyway, another associate offered to take her off my hands and I figured that was that. "

"But the problem didn't end there?" Nicky asks.

"Right before things went south, I got this call to meet with Kubra's other top lieutenants in Johannesburg. Madison, the fucking genius that she was, ripped off her boss. She stole over $250, 000 and half of his supply of product but she got busted in Sweden and was being extradited back here to the states. Madison gave the DEA a shit ton of information on the cartel that she got from listening in on meetings and was going to be the star witness for the prosecution. About a week before she was going to appear before the Grand Jury, she slipped her detail to meet up with a friend. Kubra's guys snatched her up and...I didn't ask for specifics but her head mounted like a goddamn deer over Kubra's fireplace was pretty fucking self explanatory." Alex finishes quietly.

"Jesus, fuck!" Nicky exclaims, not expecting that.

"Pretty much what I said." The visual of her former mule's cold lifeless eyes staring unseeing out at her, had haunted Alex for months. It's not the worst she's seen working for a brutal drug cartel but it really made an impact because she felt indirectly responsible. "The U.S. attorney prosecuting the case thought she just skipped off to the non-extradition country she was headed when they arrested her because she couldn't take the pressure of a trial. Madison was a lower level player but the intel she gave them was stuff overheard from her boss and it was enough to go after him, which led to the rest of us. After she disappeared the U.S. attorney's office offered me her deal, guess they figured I'd have everything they needed to tie the whole thing up in one neat little package."

"You didn't take it, did you?" Nicky nervously asks, suddenly worried about Alex's safety.

"Are you fucking crazy! What's the point of having my freedom if I spend every second of the day looking over my shoulder or worried that there's a bomb under my car. Besides, it wasn't just me I had to think about, Jess lived with me whenever she wasn't in some god forsaken jungle. And our youngest sister Quinn, she had only moved in the year before from a really fucked up situation with her folks. I couldn't ask them to drop their lives and go into hiding with the Witness Protection Program all over my fuck ups."

"Hey you two," Morello joins the table effectively cutting off the conversation, "what are we talking about?"

"I was just trying to get Vause here to go for a run, you know work off some of that tension before dinner." Nicky lamely replies.

"You... going for a run?" Lorna asks dubiously

"Why you gotta say it like that, I'm trying to broaden my horizons. Use my time wisely like Yoga Jones is always saying. I mean people change their minds all the time, right Morello?"

Lorna gives Nicky a half-hearted glare to which her ex just smirks but Alex can see the chink in her armor and can relate to how Nicky must be feeling.

"Doesn't matter," Alex interrupts, once you get Nichols started she'll most likely piss Lorna off then will spend the rest of the weekend cranky as well as unsatisfied. "I'm more of a horseback riding, rock climbing kinda girl. I don't run unless I'm pressing x."

"Horseback riding, really? And you wonder why Pennsatucky called you a fancy rich bitch." Nicky chuckles at Alex's pursed lips and the finger she aims in her direction.

"I only learned how to ride because Kubra didn't like doing business inside of his home, so we'd saddle up and ride around his land whenever we needed to talk shop. After a while, I got into it. Fahri gave me a beautiful Arabian steed for a huge job I managed to pull off and you can't really just have one horse in a stable so it grew from there. I ended up with ten thoroughbreds, I nearly fucking wept when the Feds raided my ranch in St. Martin and seized everything."

"Everything?" Nicky suspiciously inquires.

"Well," Alex adjusts her glasses and smirks, "everything they were suppose to find."

"So I guess that means the castle in Prague is undisturbed, huh?" Nicky's laugh dies in her throat at the startled expression Vause quickly tries to mask. "What…I was just fucking with you but you really do own a castle in the fucking Czech Republic, don't you?" There's a note of astonishment in her voice when Alex shifts her bright aquamarine eyes across the table, deciding that Morello is trustworthy enough and shrugs uneasily in reply.

"It's not Hogwarts or anything, just a manor I purchased when this Baron with no living relatives died. You know, a place to hang my hat one day."

"Wait so that means you're technically a Baroness, right?" Thinking back on what she read in an old European History about lineage and titles. "In the kooky monarchy rule books, whoever owns enough land is given a royal title."

"Yeah I'm royalty" Alex scoffs, "Lady Vause of Litchfield Federal Corrections, First of Her Name."

Despite the sarcasm, Nicky and Morello are still intrigued.

"You couldn't just settle for looking like a goddess you gotta toss this in to make us mere mortals feel even more inferior." There's an unasked question in her voice, 'if it weren't for Chapman, could our one-off have developed into more?' But she won't put Alex on the spot, she's had enough of beautiful women playing with her bruised heart.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

"I take it you and Piper had a nice little chat?" Alex is going for intimidating but Jess merely snorts at the weak attempt.

"We weren't whistling while we worked but the time passed just the same. Chapman already knew about the hillbilly situation, I just filled her in on what you've been up to the last couple of years. She was impressed with the volunteer work but I'm afraid now she thinks you're a bit of a firebug. Also, kind of slutty. Though she wasn't really surprised about the slutty part." Jess shrugs nonchalantly and goes back to reading her trashy romance novel.

"You're such a jackass sometimes. " Alex remarks without malice

"Why thank you darling, I try." Montgomery licks her thumb and turns the page.

Alex laughs at her sister, she takes a seat on the carpeted library floor and playfully kicks Jess' outstretched leg in retaliation.

"I was so wrapped up with Quinn at visiting that I didn't even get a chance to talk to Damon, what's up with him?" Alex flips to the bookmarked page of her book, half paying attention.

"Damon's good, been locked away in his cellar working on a new Riesling. He thinks he can brew it faster or make it stronger or whatever the hell it is that Vintners do. Oh and he joined PFLAG for Quinn!"

"Yeah she told me Damon tried to set her up with at least three different girls after the first meeting. Aside from playing Cupid, Quinn said he's been really sweet. "

"And yet the world hasn't ended because you left her in Damon's care," Jess quips, "I mean she's 18 and is going off to college in the fall. You can't protect her from every asshole in the world Lex."

"Alright yeah I'm a control freak, I get it." Alex bumps her shoulder lightly into Jess "You can't fault me for wanting to make sure you guys are safe, though."

"Alex," Jess softly inquires, she sets her book aside and looks at her older sister with an expression that immediately puts Alex on alert. "Chapman said that Madison turned her in, if you didn't have any contact with her for years why would Madison give them Piper? You had dozens of people working for you that she could have thrown to the sharks. Why'd she give up Piper?"

Alex debates how much she should divulge. Telling Nicky was one thing because her friend is far enough removed from the situation to see that Alex wasn't being malicious in her actions. But Jess is a different story, she won't judge but she'll definitely feel some kind of way about how Alex handled the Madison issue.

"She did it to hurt me. Madison called me for help right before she was arrested. She was fucked and she knew it, she called me to try to act as a go between so Kubra wouldn't put a bullet in her head the second she was found. You gotta understand Jess that getting involved in her shit would have rained holy hell on everyone. You don't steal from these guys, especially when you're someone as disposable as Madison was. When I refused to help her, Madison said I'd regret it. I didn't think she'd drag Piper into her mess, guess I miscalculated how much she loathed me."

"We're not safe, are we Lex?" Jess quietly asks. Alex wraps a protective arm around her and plants a kiss to the crown of her head.

"I'm working on it, kid."


	6. I Feel it when My Heart Beats

Coursing through My Veins Like Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they are the property of Kerman and Netflix productions.

Chapter 6: I Feel It When My Heart Beats

One of the conditions for not being sent to maximum security after the ass whooping Piper delivered to Doggett, was to attend mandatory anger management sessions with her counselor three times a week. Tiffany's team of lawyers managed to get her sessions with the Chaplain, though Piper's certain the Chaplain got the raw end of that deal.

Piper's just finishing her first session on Monday with Caputo and is on her way to one of the private visiting rooms to meet her new lawyer for the first time. CO Price stands guard outside the door and pats Piper down roughly before letting her enter the small, windowless room. A tall black woman greets her with a professional smile, introduces herself as Reese Porter and motions for Piper to take the chair across the table from hers.

"I'll just dive right in," Reese informs her client, opening several files and spreading notes onto the table. "I've spoken to your parents and reviewed your case, Ms. Chapman and while the assault charges are very serious, I believe I've found a way to prevent the court from adding more time to your sentence."

Piper blinks, speechless.

"You're surprised," the attorney chuckles, "while you were in solitaire, I subpoenaed all of the security footage from the night of the incident. Interviewed your cellmates who spoke of the confrontation with Ms. Doggett in the showers but the clincher was your recorded conversation with your ex-fiancé a Mr. Lawrence Bloom. You explicitly informed him that you were being harassed and that you feared for your life. The prison listens to all outgoing phone conversations and the guard on duty" she flips through more stacks of papers to retrieve a name, "former CO Sam Healey, knew you to be in danger and did not report it to his immediate supervisor. This level of neglect put your life in danger and as a result, will be the catalyst to push for time served when we present our case before a judge."

Piper sits with her mouth hanging open, once again unable to form a single word.

"Congratulations Ms. Chapman, you very well may have dodged a bullet."

They go over a few more items and before the fog completely clears, Piper is shaking Reese's hand and walking back to her cube to rest before her shift in the kitchen. Walking through the doors into Spanish Harlem, she spots a shock of shiny orange hair to her right. They're kind of friends now, since the talk where Jess divulged most of Alex's well kept secrets, she and the red head have been getting along much better. Jess has even tried to get her closer to Alex but the older raven haired woman continues to keep Piper at arms length.

She waves to Jess on her way back to her bunk and plops her tired bones down onto the uncomfortable mattress. The cell block is quiet this time of day, with most inmates still at work and soon Piper's mind begins to reboot from her earlier shock. There's this nagging thought in the back of her brain that she's met Reese before. Her lawyer looked very familiar but Piper can't recall in what context she knows the woman.

Reese proved herself to be every bit as crafty as her mother claimed, so maybe Piper has seen her on tv, a correspondent on Court TV maybe? Her lawyer's image dances before her eyes just as they shut and she drifts off to sleep. Piper sees herself standing at a bar with a younger Alex flirting with her. Young Alex with her dark hair coiffed to perfection, lures Piper to her rowdy table of friends. Alex gives a brief introduction then dismisses the bunch with a promise of fun the next night and her friends quickly leave her to it. The last person to rise from the table is a pretty black woman no older than 25. She's the only one who looks Piper in the eye as she says goodnight and Alex gives the girl a grateful nod and tosses out 'night Re', before turning all of her attention to Piper.

Piper's eyes fly open, she sits up on her cot, breathing deeply as the memory slowly begins to fade. "Reese Porter" Piper mutters out loud, "Alex!".

\----------------

Alex has been ducking the blonde's advances for the past two weeks. If Piper comes to drop off her laundry, Alex is polite but she doesn't linger in conversation and always makes sure that another inmate is close by so they can't speak privately. Piper's cornered Alex in the library a few times but the raven haired woman is proving to be a damn good escape artist and quickly maneuvers her way out of these uncomfortable situations. Jess has been a huge help, along with their ragtag team of friends who have grown tired of all the drama they're producing. Movie Night seems to be the perfect time to initiate another strike and Montgomery plans to bring her A game.

"The hell are you doing?" Alex questions her sister who is twisting in her seat trying to get comfortable.

"There's a bit of a draft here, hey Chapman," Jess calls over her shoulder to the other woman, "you're wearing a sweatshirt. Mind switching seats with me?"

Alex's eyes widen when she sees the blond trying not to seem too eager as she hops out of her chair.

"If you're cold Jess we can move." Alex begins to rise but a firm hand placed on her shoulder pushes her back into her chair.

"Nah it's alright Lex, you can stay. It'll be easier to move one person rather than looking for two seats together."

Alex narrows her eyes at her devious sister's smug smirk when Piper gingerly takes her vacated seat.

"Oh and I forgot my headphones, you don't mind if I borrow yours right Lex?" Jess doesn't give Alex time to answer before swiping the earbuds from Alex's loose grasp, "I'm sure Chapman wouldn't mind sharing."

Leaving a timid Piper and a sputtering Alex in her wake, Jess takes the empty seat between Sister Ingal and Yoga Jones.

"Very nicely done, dear." Sister Ingal pats Jess on the knee, chuckling at the flummoxed couple in the row ahead.

Alex shakes her head in disbelief of her sister's unsubtle tactics. She mutters "meddling little shit", and takes the proffered earbud from Piper's outstretched hand with a quiet 'thanks.'

"I remember the first time we saw this movie together," Piper breaks the strained silence, "we were in Miami and there was this big rain storm that washed out our plans to hang out on the beach all day. Instead we piled a bunch of blankets on the living room floor and watched old movies on AMC for hours."

"You were surprised that 'Funny Face' is my favorite Audrey Hepburn movie. Although I gotta admit that it barely surpasses 'Wait Until Dark'." Alex smiles at the memory of snuggling Piper close to her while singing softly in her ear. "Yeah, that was one of my favorite vacations."

Piper suddenly bursts into a peal of giggles, Alex groans instantly knowing what she's laughing about.

"You...you even knew the whole beatnik interpretive dance Jo did in that club!" Piper laughs harder at the blush creeping across Alex's cheeks. "It was too cute."

Alex joins in her uncontrollable laughter, mesmerized by the light shining in Piper's blue eyes. That was one of her most treasured memories of their former relationship. She'd never felt so comfortable with a lover to act like a total goof and not care about maintaining her cool rep.

Stuck in that suite for two days while torrential rain pounded against the patio glass doors, Alex came to the startling conclusion that she was unmistakably in love with Piper Chapman. That same untamable feeling is currently churning in her stomach.

They quiet down with the rest of the crowd as the lights dim and 'S Wonderful' , begins to echo through their shared earbuds. Piper's hands are slightly sweaty from her tight grip on the chair to keep herself from reaching for Alex's hand, causing her to fidget but Alex solves the problem for her.

"Sit still, kid." Alex admonishes mildly, "I forgot how squirmy you get during a movie." She places her right hand over Piper's left, prying her fingers away from the edge of the chair and holds Piper's hand snugly in her lap, all without taking her eyes off the screen.

Piper smiles to herself, giddy like a teen who just got to first base for the first time and joins in as Alex whisper sings along with Jo to 'How Long Has This Been Going On.'

A row behind them, Nicky gives Jess an over the shoulder high-five.

\--------------

After the movie, Alex walks Piper back to her dorm. She gracefully leans her tall frame against the wall, grinning down at Piper who's back to nervously fidgeting.

"Good night, Pipes." She runs her hand down her former lover's arm, fingers clinching Piper's in a firm grip and then releasing as she turns to walk away.

"Alex," Piper haltingly calls out, ducking past the nosy women shuffling through the hallway, "can we...we need to talk." She finishes with a decisive nod. "There's a lot of things that I've been uncovering over the past two weeks, about you and how it all relates to me. I just...I want to understand, because it feels like I don't know you anymore and I don't know what to do with that."

Piper feels a twinge of guilt at the hurt look that momentarily crosses Alex's face but the brunette quickly masks her emotions.

"Yeah, I um, tomorrow after I finish up in the laundry, that's assuming the Mensa members I work with don't fuck anything up. We can talk."

"Okay, then. Good night, Alex."

"I fight for you," Alex's voice pulls Piper back. "Through all of my bullshit and our disconnects, it's the one thing that remains true. I'll always fight for you Piper."

\---------------

True to her word, Alex meets Piper out by the track after work the next day. Piper inclines her head towards the dirt path and they leisurely begin to walk.

"How's your Anger Management sessions going?" Alex asks "Do they make you hit pillows to work out your aggression and try to guess which inkblot reminds you of unicorns frolicking in a meadow?"

"No," Piper snorts in amusement, "it's mostly a lot of unraveling of my tightly wound anxiety over what my real feelings are versus what I think I should be feeling because its more socially acceptable. I've started a journal as a tool for capturing my emotions."

"Sounds like you're making strides. You know, if only there was some phrase that could adequately encompass everything you've described, something like White Anglo Saxon Protestant."

Piper chuckles, bumping Alex's shoulder and calls her a jerk.

"So, I know that Jess told you about my life before Litchfield," Alex kicks off the conversation "but what have your other sources revealed?"

"How did you know that I spoke with Montgomery?" Piper suddenly worries that Alex will be angry about her sifting through her past.

"Please, I knew that Jess blabbed the second she sat down for dinner that night. Kid's got about a dozen tells, I love playing poker with her." She jokes to let Piper know it's okay. This conversation is long overdue.

"Look Piper, I wanted to tell you that you were right to leave me." She holds up a hand to cut off Piper's protest, "As devastating as your timing was, and it really, really fucking sucked, still it was the right move. I never really got that working for the cartel meant my life was not my own. And the higher I rose through the ranks the worst it got. There are only two ways you get out of the business and I'm currently serving my escape clause. I knowingly put you in danger so many times and I hate myself for it. I'm sorry Piper."

"I...thank you." Piper is taken aback by the confession. "All I wanted was for you to acknowledge that my fear was genuine. There were so many nights I'd lie awake hoping you were okay and would come home safely to me, Alex."

"I was too caught up in the thrill of it all to see what the collateral damage was," Alex sighs and looks off into the distance "towards the end everyone was scrambling to cover their own asses that they didn't notice I'd been MIA for a while."

"Is that when you started the charity work. Montgomery said you helped set up clinics and read to sick children." And screwed your way through entire villages, is left unsaid but Piper knows that Alex is aware of her overactive sex life.

"Yeah, I traveled with Jess and her mentor Nathan, not so much after Quinn moved in with me. She was only sixteen and needed stability, so I cut down on being away for months on end."

"Tell me about your family, Montgomery said you found a brother and three other sisters?"

The tension instantaneously eases from Alex's body and she smiles at Piper before beginning.

"You've met Jess obviously, she found me actually. It was about a month after my mom's funeral, I stayed in town trying to figure out what to do with her house and car and stuff. My aunt tried to help me settle her affairs and pack but every time I'd see an old picture I would just break down. That's when I started using," Piper cringes, she'd hoped this would be a happy topic, "I dipped into my supply one day just to take the edge off and didn't stop until a month later when this strange girl, mysteriously appeared in my mom's house. I don't know how long I was passed out but when I woke up I was being dragged into the bathroom and had the icy cold shower turned on me. "

Piper gasps, literally feeling like someone kicked her in the stomach. Jess saved Alex's life, now she really feels like an asshole for being rude to Montgomery.

"I guess it was a good thing she was in medical school." Alex tries to make light of the bad memory. "After I sobered up, she introduced herself as Lee Burley's daughter. I thought for sure she'd bail, there's only so much projectile vomiting a girl can take but she hung in there. Jess saw me at my absolute worst and somehow decided I was still worth loving."

"You were always worth loving, Alex." Piper says softly, to which Alex does that nervous readjustment of her perfectly straight glasses, so Piper changes the subject. "What about your brother, Damon? Montgomery said you guys are all really close."

"Damon is...hard to describe, you gotta just meet him to really get him, you know? He's the only one who knew our father. Damon played guitar for a metal band under the same label as Death Maiden, he won't talk about why he and Lee no longer speak but I think it has something to do with his mom. Now he's a Vintner, he runs our winery in Hudson Valley along with our oldest sister, Mary. Though he's been living in the city and working out of his workshop while Quinn is in school and I'm here."

"You own a winery, too?" Piper's surprised about all the things she doesn't know about Alex life outside of these walls. "What did you do, buy each of your siblings a company?"

"Sort of," Alex shrugs "like I said I rose pretty high on the food chain within the cartel, ergo...lots of money. I couldn't just stuff it all in my mattress, so I had a guy clean it and we all decided, why not use it to build something for later on down the road. Jess paid off her mountain of student loans and funded her clinics. Damon and Mary bought the vineyard and Jennifer has an art gallery in Chelsea. Mary used to be a tax attorney, she knew all of the tricks of the trade to get us around the whole drug money thing. "

"And when he's not cultivating wine grapes you make your brother bribe prison guards?" For a second Piper thinks she caught Alex off guard but the taller woman barely bats a lash.

"Damon does whatever I ask of him," Alex answers with an even tone, "or I should say he puts me in contact with people who can fulfill my needs. If I didn't trust you as much as I do, I would think you are wearing a wire, Piper."

"You said I could ask questions," the blonde reminds her, "and one of my biggest questions was why have you committed a handful of crimes for me when you've been more than happy to ignore me for three weeks!?"

"Because I love you."

Piper stops short at the sincerity of her words. Alex steps closer so that Piper has to lift her head to gaze into those shimmering aquamarine eyes. "I love you, Piper."

"Why was it easier to give all of that up, to change for them but not for me?" It's the question that's been nagging her since the talk with Montgomery. Alex wasted no time turning over a new leaf for her family but refused to even consider leaving the game for the woman she claimed to love.

"I don't know." Alex shrugs helplessly. "They needed me."

"I needed you, Alex. I needed you and you were too busy trying to find a way to smuggle heroin into Istanbul to give a shit about me!" her temper is quickly rising, Piper takes a breath and a step back to calm herself. "And now we're stuck in this place and I find out that you've been pulling strings like some creepy ass puppet master to fix all of my problems when in reality my biggest problem is you!"

"Oh I'm your biggest problem?" Alex asks incredulously, she flips her glasses onto the top of her head and leans closer to an increasingly irate Piper. "Fine, I'll admit that Madison gave the Feds your name because she knew that dragging you back into this mess was the best way to hurt me. But Piper, you are fucking high if you think that everything that's happened to you from day one is my fault! You pissed off Red, I was the one who tried to sneak you food against my better judgment. You were the one who sent Doggett into that bathroom to mess with that kid and it was also your bright idea to confess to Caputo to get her out of psych. I told you she was fucking crazy and to let her rot but no, you had to be the better person and come to her rescue when in reality you just couldn't live with the idea that someone may not like your narcissistic ass!"

"Inmates?" CO Fischer cautiously approaches the pair. "you guys were getting kinda loud there. Is everything okay?" She had been watching Chapman and Vause's discussion for a while and though she couldn't hear what they were saying, the shift in their body language suggested that it was time to break it up before Chapman flies off the handle again.

"It's fine," Alex shakes her head, "we're done here."

"Alex," Piper calls after her ex but Alex continues to walk away.

A/N: So this didn't turn out the way it was suppose to but hey, it's one more chapter than I originally planned to write. Funny Face and Wait Until Dark are two of my favorite Audrey Hepburn films, they are amazing if you get the chance, watch them! Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to review, it really does motivate me to continue.


	7. Every Time My Heart Beats

Chapter 7: Every Time My Heart Beats

Alex skips dinner that night and barricades herself in the library reading Walt Whitman's 'Leaves of Grass'. She even paid Taystee in Pepsi and candy bars to look the other way as she hid within the stacks, munching on her meal of pretzels and drowning her sorrow in poetry.

"Now I will dismiss myself from impassive women, I will go stay with her who waits for me, and with those women that are warm-blooded and sufficient for me, I see that they understand me and do not deny me, I see that they are worthy of me, I will be the robust husband of those women." Red quotes from 'A Woman Waits for Me', in her heavy Russian accent. She sits on the worn carpeted floor, taking great care to make herself comfortable next to an impassive Alex. "You skipped dinner, Nicky is looking for you and your Montgomery is pissed."

"Jess is always pissed at me for one thing or another." Alex snorts.

"Sisters," Red chuckles at the startled look Alex gives her, "I have two of my own, each one a bigger pain in the ass than the other. Always think they know what's best."

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Alex snorts, " I've only known her for about eight years but it feels like we've known each other our entire lives. It's kinda weird, now that I think about it."

"There is no greater bond than blood" Red nods sagely, "though love is a close second. My husband, he loved me until I get position he coveted in the organization, then his love wanes. We've barely spoken since I have been here."

Alex gets the impression that is not something Red tells just anyone. Since the reclaiming of her kitchen debacle, Red is a shadow of her former fierce self. Many of her 'daughters' turned their backs on her once they realized Red indirectly caused Gina's burns. The only few who remain loyal are Nicky, Boo and occasionally Lorna. Alex finds herself wanting to reach out to Red, not for a mother figure, she's had one of the best mom's on the planet but more as a friend who can relate to Red's ambition and knows how it feels to have your life torn from you all because you wanted to be better than the hand you were dealt.

"I take it your talk with blondie did not go well?"

"God, does everyone know about our issues?" Alex groans. She was never one for gossip, mostly because she was often the focus of snotty gossip girls growing up. Mendoza was right, this place might as well be renamed 'Litchfield High School' their mascot could be a chicken, Red would appreciate that.

"You do not hide your feelings well when it comes to her. For example, when Norma tells me you give food to blondie after I cut her off, I think 'this one has balls'. So I went easy on you."

"You call a 45 minute foot rub, going easy on me?" Alex snorts in disbelief.

"Compared to what others had to go through, yes."

"Have you seen your feet?"

Red smacks Alex in the back of the head, "Don't be smartass. I went easy because of what you told me. That you wouldn't let the woman you loved starve just because she's a stuck up idiot."

"Apologizing for Piper's fuck ups are like second nature to me. Yet, I don't recall using those exact words?"

"It was implied." Red gives Alex a look that dares the younger woman to deny her feelings. "You have wrong idea, staying away will not keep her safe. How will she know she is in danger if you are not there to keep these men at bay."

Alex gives Red a probing glance, deep down she knows the older woman is right but her stupid wounded pride won't allow her to just open the door for tornado Chapman to blow back in so easily. She'll keep her distance for now, it's what's best for everyone.

"We're in prison Red, I think it's time to admit I've failed epically at keeping us safe."

\---------------

Piper impatiently shifts from one foot to the other, waiting for the prerecorded message to inform her caller that a prisoner is trying to make contact. She blows out a breath when Polly accepts the call then immediately rips into her.

"If you're calling to complain that Supercunt is still ignoring you or she has another prison wife then I'm hanging up."

"Hello to you too, bestie." Piper's tired voice serves to make Polly feel bad for being bitchy.

"Sorry, Finn has an ear infection and he's been cranky all day and Pete's out of town for some work function. God, I cannot wait until you get out of prison, maternity leave is so boring."

"About that," Piper clears her throat and speaks into the phone receiver in a low voice, "I've met with my lawyer and…nothing is set in stone yet but it looks like I may be getting out of here soon."

"Are you serious Piper, that awesome." Polly exclaims. "Way to bury the lead."

"Well I didn't want to jinx it, things haven't exactly been in my favor lately."

"So you did call to complain about Supercunt." Polly let's out an exasperated sighs and gets comfortable in her chair. Once Piper starts talking about her ex she can drone on in circles for hours. "Fine let's hear it, you discovered she's not the evil twat she portrays herself to be and you're falling in love all over again."

"I don't think I ever stopped loving her, Pol." Piper sounds so defeated, Polly wishes she could visit more often. As much as she loves her best friend, getting sucked into Piper's drama tends to mess up peoples lives.

"Have you talked to her? Apologized for being so wishy-washy with your feelings?"

"I tried to talk to her earlier today but we just ended up yelling at each other until a CO stepped in and she walked away. Everything is just so mixed up and the more I try to untangle it the more I feel like I'm drowning too far off of shore. It feels like I died in there, locked away in the SHU. Perpetual coldness and solitude. I cry every morning because all I could do was think about her, who she was fucking while I slowly lost my mind. How incredible our sex was. More than anything I wanted her to forgive me for cataclysmically fucking up. Cheating on Larry, blaming her for everything shitty in my life and she just... let me." Piper takes a deep breath, letting out a shuddering sob she nearly chokes on her tears. Faintly, Polly's tender shushing and calming coos filter through her anguished cries. "She told me she loves me, I don't...how can she still love me, Polly? I am so fucking stupid, why didn't I say it back?"

"Piper, look she may not have turned you in but she's still responsible for you being in jail. This Madison person named you but that woman you're crying over put you in the middle of her crimes." Polly tries to reason with her friend but her dislike for Alex has been waning the more this mystery unfolds. She'd spent the car ride home from Litchfield defending her contempt for the raven haired woman to Cal, who has become intrigued by his sister's ex-lover. And when Carol's only complaint appeared to be about how Alex has a criminal record but so does half of Wall Street these days, Polly knew she was fighting a losing battle.

"I was jealous, Madison was like Alex...they were both fearless. She wanted Alex and she made it known every single time she saw me. She would taunt me about how she posed as Alex's lover on a trip or how random people said they made a cute couple. I hated her, so much! Alex got rid of her because of me. She passed Madison off to another importer to appease me and everybody knew. But I guess Madison got the last laugh." Piper laughs hysterically, loud enough to draw worried glances from the nearby inmate on the other phone and the guard keeping watch. "I wish I could go back and fix it, that's the moment things began changing for us. I made Alex give up one of her people so she was short on runners and she asked me to fill in. I went to Brussels to prove that I was worth it, that she didn't risk making herself look vulnerable to dangerous people for nothing. My stupid jealousy and pride put us on this path and now...I've been given a second chance to fix us but I didn't say it back. Why didn't I just fucking say it back?"

\-----------------

Alex is walking down the hall when a disembodied hand reaches out to grab her then yanks her into the dark utility closet. But the owner of said hand grunts in surprise when Alex quickly slips out of her grasp, spins around and pins her would be assailant against the cold cinderblock wall.

"Piper...what the shit!" Alex quickly lets go of the arm she twisted behind Piper's back and the blonde turns around, sagging against the wall in relief. "I almost broke your arm!"

"Yes I know, I was there. Fuck that hurt!" She rotates her shoulder to work the blood flow and ease the pins and needles feeling away. Alex reaches over, gently rubbing the sore spot as well.

"Sorry, you know you can't sneak up on people like that in prison, kid." She says contritely, Alex lifts her hand and rubs the frown lines on Piper's forehead away.

"Sorry, I just needed to tell you something "

"I'm really not in the mood to fight with you right now, Pipes." Alex interrupts, she reaches out for the doorknob but Piper's hand quickly closes over hers.

"No wait! Don't go, please Alex." Pipers voice cracks as she begins to panic. She's forced herself to wait in this cramped closet for almost twenty minutes, fighting off flashbacks from being locked in a cell no bigger than this for months, all so that she could catch Alex before the woman could make it back to her dorm for the evening count. Piper takes a deep breath to steady her nerves and block out the voices echoing screams in her head.

Sensing a change, Alex comes closer, her thumb brushing across Piper's furrowed brow and she ducks her head to better see the blonde's unfocused eyes.

"It's okay, kid. I'm here, I'm right here just focus and listen to my voice," Alex softly repeats until crystal blue eyes gaze directly at her with some form of recognition. "Has that been happening often?"

"It comes and goes," Piper swallows, as she becomes more cognizant of her surroundings, she recalls her mission and shakes off the lingering effects of her memory. "How...?"

Alex shuffles her feet, she looks as though she doesn't want to answer but doesn't want to lie either. After a pause, she settles for the abridged version.

"Lena would get the same look in her eyes sometimes, her brothers were monsters." The muscles in her jaw tighten, "And Quinn, she'd have full-on panic attacks whenever a memory from her childhood would suddenly resurface. It's been years since she fled from that hell hole but she still has the occasional night terror. I really fucking hate not being there to comfort her like I used to."

Piper went from focusing on her pain to trying to sooth Alex's. It's a better solution than the breathing techniques Caputo has been putting her through. Although a bit counterproductive, the tightly wound ball of anxiety in her chest slackens considerably.

"I don't want to fight with you, Alex. Again, sorry for sneaking up on you but you skipped dinner and I need to tell you that…I'm grateful for everything you've done to protect me. Reese is an amazing attorney, she's working out a strategy that'll hopefully get me less time for the assault. And while I still maintain that you should have told me about your relation to Montgomery, I'm sorry for acting like a jealous bitch towards your sister. And," She takes another fortifying breath to steel herself against a possible rejection, "and I love you, too."

Alex stares blankly back at her for several long moments, fear starts to creep in and Piper's flight response is ready to kick in but a pair of soft, plump lips are pressed against hers and all thoughts are magically erased.

Oh how she missed the feel of Alex's capable hands caressing her body. Of Alex's tongue gliding in and out of her mouth, she missed the clean nondescript scent of Alex's skin. Most of all, Piper missed the way Alex instinctively knew exactly how and where to touch her.

"Pipes wait." she breaks the kiss and inhales deeply to try and clear her lust filled mind. Alex knows that she should put a stop to this, if for nothing else than the sake of self preservation. The last time Alex let Piper pull her into a dark room and launched herself at the older woman, she ended up with a broken heart and a string of scores to settle. Alex tries to back away but Piper's insistent hands grip her face, pulling her back for another kiss.

"Don't stop Al, please." There's a wild look in her baby blue eyes that has Alex hypnotized.

Alex presses her body against Piper's smaller frame. One hand snakes under her uniform top to drag her blunt nails across the blonde's stomach. Piper lets out a hiss of pleasure as Alex's fingers tease her taunt nipples.

Piper's moaning gets louder the further down Alex's right hand travels. She presses the palm of her hand slightly against the blonde's center and Piper lets out a sharp yelp, climaxing hard. Alex wraps Piper in her arms, holding her until the tremors settle and she basks in that euphoric feeling.

"Damn," Alex chuckles "talk about a hair-trigger, I barely touched you kid."

"Don't look so smug," Piper says in between pants. "it's been a while."

"Words cannot express how much I miss having a real bed. Taking you up against the wall in a cramped closet or a grimy shower is getting fucking ridiculous." Alex buries her face in the crook of Piper's neck, placing kisses against her heated skin. Too soon it's time to head back to their separate dorms for count but this time when they part, Alex gives Piper a quick kiss and a promise to save her a seat for breakfast. Piper enters Spanish Harlem with her clothes in disarray and the biggest, 'I just got laid' smirk known to man.

A/N: If this seems kind of rushed it's because I'm trying to wrap it up within the next two to three chapters but new ideas keep popping up and its way too distracting. Thank you to everyone who has read/reviewed/favorite this fic, hopefully the ending will live up to your expectations.


End file.
